


And Babies Make Six

by PatL



Series: The Micki and Tracy [6]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatL/pseuds/PatL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The four detectives went back to their normal routines, and all thoughts of the homicidal pimp vanished from their minds. Micki was extremely thankful for that fact when she woke up one morning feeling like she was coming down with the flu. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she was aware of was the nausea roiling in her stomach. To add insult to injury, her mouth felt like she had swallowed a dozen cotton balls. She started to get up, but dropped back onto her pillow as another wave of nausea rolled over her.  
"Blech!"  
Hutch called from the kitchen. "Hey, Mick, it's time to get up! Rise and shine."  
Micki threw the covers off and forced herself out of bed, muttering. "I don't know about the rising part, but I'm definitely not shining this morning."  
She stumbled into the kitchen as Hutch was pouring coffee. One sniff at the strong brew sent her straight for the bathroom. As she became reacquainted with the previous night's meal, she heard Hutch knocking at the door.  
"Micki, are you OK?"  
Sure, there's nothing like barfing your guts out to start the day out right. After she rinsed her mouth, she opened the bathroom door.  
"I think I'm coming down with something. I feel like ka-ka."  
Hutch looked at his wife with concern. "You don't look so hot."  
"Gee, thanks, honey. I'm so glad that I don't look good. I'd hate to waste all that effort when I feel so bad."  
Hutch clucked sympathetically. "Maybe you should go lie down. I'll call Dobey and let him know you aren't coming in today."  
Micki thought about protesting then reconsidered. She stumbled back to bed. "You won't get any argument out of me. Tracy and I turned the paperwork in on the Chilton case yesterday. We have another evaluation at Cabrillo State next week, but there's nothing pressing on our schedules today. I hope I can beat this bug before then."  
Hutch waited until she got into bed then tucked her in. "I'll call Tracy and Dobey. You just get some rest. Starsky and I have a meeting with the Commissioner, but we should be home in time for dinner. If you're feeling better, we'll go out. If not, I'll rustle something up when I get home."  
Micki moaned slightly. "Please don't talk about food. It doesn't taste that great the second time around. Just go to work, OK? I'll be all right. I'm sure it's just a twenty-four hour bug."  
He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "If you need me, just call Minnie. She'll know where we are."  
Micki waited until she heard the door close then rolled on her side. Pulling the covers up to her chin, she drifted off to sleep. When she woke up a few hours later, the nausea was gone. She gingerly rolled out of bed and stood up, waiting to see if it returned. When it didn't, she walked into the kitchen and made a fresh pot of coffee.   
"Maybe it was something I ate." As she thought about what she'd had for dinner the night before, she realized she was hungry. Although it was past lunch time, she made an omelet and toast for herself. By the time Hutch returned home, she was feeling more like herself again. She was sitting on the couch, reading a book when he came home.  
She stood up and smiled as he came in the door then greeted him with a kiss. "How did the meeting go?"  
Instead of answering, he took a close look at her. "Hey, you're feeling better! I'm glad. I wanted to call earlier, but I couldn't get away from the Commissioner long enough."  
She grinned. "That's OK. I slept for a while then when I woke up, the nausea was gone. I even ate an omelet for lunch. I guess maybe it was something I ate instead of the flu. So, does that mean you're getting a lot accomplished?"  
Hutch gave her a hug then went into the kitchen, taking a beer out of the refrigerator. "It's coming along slowly, but we're making progress. It's a good thing the hearings with the Senate Sub-Committee aren't until next year. Speculating about the changes we want to make is fine, but if we're going to convince them to change the racketeering laws, we'll need a lot of evidence to back our theories up. No one wants to hear that organized crime is firmly embedded in the legal system. The courts are supposed to stop crime, not conceal it."  
Micki took a bottle of water from the fridge. "After Gunther, you'd think they would realize it's already there. Look at all the judges he had in his back pocket and a lot of them were Federal. They can't be so naïve to think he was the only crook with judges on his payroll."  
Hutch shook his head. "What they know and what they want to believe are two different things. Gunther showed them that there were a lot of holes in our justice system. A lot of these bureaucrats have been hiding their heads in the sand for a long time. They want to believe that organized crime is on the way out, and it isn't. Today's organized crime boss wears a three piece suit and belongs to the local health club. They involve themselves in legitimate businesses and that makes it harder to uncover their illegal activities. By the time we finished with the Gunther case, several politicians had egg all over their faces. If we can appeal to their baser instincts, we have a chance at getting these new laws passed. Politics or no politics, the name of the game is still looking out for number one first."  
Micki sat beside him on the couch. "It sounds like you're going to be really busy. Tell me something. Are you really happy with this, or are you just humoring me? Spending your days in meetings with the Commissioner is a lot different than flying around the country and setting up new departments. You and Davy were celebrities of sorts. I know how dry and boring research can be. I don't want you to end up resenting your decision."  
"I won't, I promise. Sure, flying around the country and getting the new units off the ground was exciting, and satisfying. But at the end of the day, we had to go back to our hotel rooms, alone. The nights can be long and damned lonely when all you have for company is a few generic pictures on the wall. I meant what I said, Mick. I was tired of the whole thing. I'd much rather be here, with you."  
She leaned over and kissed him. "I guess I just needed to hear you say it again. But what about before we met? Do you miss being on the streets? Compared to the last ten years, this must seem really tame to you and David."  
Hutch grinned. "Are you kidding? I love it. I'm not saying that I regret being on the streets for so long, but I don't miss it. Let the younger detectives crawl around in the gutter now. What we're doing is important, too. Plus, I'm getting used to keeping normal business hours. I don't miss sitting in the Torino all night long, waiting for some scumbag to show up so we can bust him."  
She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'm glad to hear that. I never thought about it until Tracy mentioned how hard it was for some cops to live without that adrenaline rush. You and Davy were right in the thick of things for so long. I was worried that the quiet life would bore you to tears."  
Hutch laughed. "Trust me; I had enough adrenaline rush to last a lifetime. Besides, don't forget why we got off the streets in the first place. I damned near lost Starsky, and I don't want to go through that ever again."  
"I don't blame you. I think Tracy would second that, too. We would rather have you sleeping beside us at night than have you sitting in a car all night long. And I don't even want to think about losing you. Plus, it's time for someone else to turn Dobey's hair grey."  
Hutch laughed. "I'm not sure he has that many hairs left that aren't grey already, but I know what you mean." He gave her a quick hug then stood up. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. We stopped long enough to grab a sandwich for lunch, but it's long gone now."  
Micki nodded. "Sure, I could eat something. Let's see what's in the fridge."  
She started to follow Hutch into the kitchen, but stopped when the room started spinning suddenly. As she put a hand out to him, the room turned grey around the edges.   
Her voice came out as a whisper. "Hutch…"  
He turned just in time to catch her as she fell. With a curse, he carried her back to the couch. Seconds later, her eyes opened.  
"What happened?"  
"You fainted. That's it. We're calling the doctor right now. First, you were sick this morning and now you're fainting. That doesn't sound like the flu to me."  
This time, Micki did protest. "Hey, I just got up too fast. After being sick all morning long and not having much to eat, I'm probably a little weak. I don't want to bother Dr. Sawyers at this time of night and I sure don't want to go to the hospital." As Hutch vacillated, Micki raised her hand. "If I don't feel better by morning, I'll call and make an appointment with him."  
Hutch mulled it over. "OK, I'll compromise. I won't wrap you up in a blanket and take you to the ER if you promise to call his office first thing tomorrow. And to make sure you don't call and cancel as soon as I go to work, I'll go to the doctor with you."  
Micki looked wounded. "Now would I do that?"  
Hutch nodded emphatically. "You would do it the moment my back was turned. That's my offer. Take it or get your purse."  
Micki grumbled to herself. "OK, I'll call as soon as his office opens. But, I'm going to call Tracy right now. David and she can come with us, so we can all go to work from there. Hopefully, it won't take long."  
He held up an admonishing finger. "That depends on what the doctor says. Now, go ahead and call Tracy while I find us something to eat. You need to get your strength back. I don't want you fainting again."  
The next morning, all four detectives walked into Dr. Kevin Sawyers' office. Dr. Sawyers had been Micki and Tracy's gynecologist for over ten years, watching them grow from teenagers to successful career women. Dr. Sawyers' receptionist, Rhonda, signed Micki in and told her to take a seat.  
"You're his first patient, Micki. He'll be out in a few minutes."  
Micki smiled. "Thanks for getting me in so fast, Rhonda. I know how busy you are."  
"Don't worry about it. It just so happens we had a cancellation last night, so working you in isn't a problem." Rhonda smiled. "One of our mothers-to-be was supposed to come in for her weekly check-up, but the stork had other plans. She delivered a healthy baby boy at 2:40 pm yesterday afternoon."  
Ten minutes later, the nurse called Micki's name and she went back into the exam room. After the nurse took blood and recorded her vital signs, she instructed Micki to put on an exam gown and lie on the bed. Soon after that, Dr. Sawyers entered the room and Micki explained her symptoms to him. He asked a few questions, made notations on her chart, and then told her to relax while they waited for the results of her blood work. Thirty minutes later, he called the other detectives into his office.  
Tracy and Starsky sat down while Hutch paced the room nervously, waiting for the doctor to come in. Dr. Sawyers walked in with a smile on his face. He held out his hand to Hutch.  
"I'm Dr. Sawyers, Sergeant Hutchinson. Micki's told me a lot about you. Congratulations on your marriage. Micki's a beautiful young woman. I hope you'll both be very happy."  
Hutch smiled briefly. "Thanks, Doc. I'm a lucky man. How is Micki? Do you know what's wrong yet?"  
"Yes, I do. It's nothing that won't be cured in about six and a half months."  
Hutch looked confused. "I don't understand."  
Meanwhile, Tracy and Starsky grinned widely as realization struck. Starsky clapped his partner on the back.  
"He means she's pregnant, you dummy! You're going to be a daddy."  
Hutch looked at the doctor for confirmation. When Dr. Sawyers nodded, the blond's face lit up with delight.  
"I don't believe it. We're going to have a baby!"  
A few weeks later, David Starsky was in the kitchen when Tracy came out of the bedroom with a strange expression on her face.   
"What on earth are you cooking?"  
"I thought you might like some breakfast. I'm fixing Starsky's famous scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. There's still some boysenberry jam left that Hutch gave you, if you want it."  
Tracy walked over to the stove, holding her nose. "David, those eggs are rotten! How can you stand right over them and not smell it?"  
Starsky sniffed deeply. "Sweetheart, they smell fine to me. Look, I'll prove it." He picked a small amount of eggs up with the spatula and tasted them. "See? They're fine. Wanna taste?"  
For an answer, Tracy clapped her hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom. Starsky turned off the stove and crossed the room. He knocked gently on the bathroom door.  
"Tracy, are you okay?"  
"NO! Go away! I'm not coming out until you get rid of that horrible smell!"  
Completely perplexed, Starsky scraped the eggs out of the skillet and into the garbage pail, clamping the lid securely over it. Then he opened all of the windows in the apartment and turned on the fan, blowing the offending odor outside.   
"It's all clear, Sweetheart! You can come out now. I threw them away."  
A moment later, Tracy came out of the bathroom. She hugged him and then smiled cheerily.  
"I'm sorry, Davy. I didn't mean to jump down your throat. They just smelled so rank that I couldn't stand it."  
He kissed her and patted her on the back. "Its okay, Babe. We can still have bacon and toast, I guess. Are you sure you don't want me to cook some more eggs?"  
Tracy paled slightly. "No, bacon and toast is fine. I'm not that hungry, anyway."  
Starsky shrugged again and motioned for her to sit down. He served the bacon and put two slices of bread into the toaster. Tracy sat still for a second then ran for the bathroom once more. The brunet threw his hands up in the air.  
"Now what?" He walked back to the bathroom door. Keeping his voice low, he tried again. "Honey? Are you all right?"  
She opened the door and glared at him. He took a step back and raised his hands in surrender.   
"I think I'll go to work now. I can grab a donut on the way."  
She nodded once. "Good idea. I'll clean up the kitchen before I leave. I'll see you tonight, Davy."  
He pecked her on the cheek. "Bye, Sweetheart. I hope you get to feeling better. Uh, I'll see you later."  
Shaking his head, he put on his jacket and walked quickly out the door. As soon as she heard the Torino start, Tracy scraped the rest of the food into the garbage, holding her nose. She took some deodorizer spray from the cabinet and saturated the air with it. Nodding in satisfaction, she gathered her purse and keys then walked down the stairs.  
It was almost ten o'clock when Tracy heard her stomach growling. She looked over at her partner and grinned self-consciously at the sound.  
"Sorry, I guess I'm hungry. I really didn't feel like eating breakfast, after I smelled those horrible rotten eggs."  
"Where did you get hold of rotten eggs?"  
Tracy cast a baleful look at her friend. "Now, don't you start, too! Davy swore they were okay, but those things stank up the whole apartment. Who knows where he got them? I'll stop at the store on my way home tonight and get some fresh eggs. In the meantime, do you want to get something to eat? Is your morning sickness any better?"  
Micki smiled ruefully. "My morning sickness is doing great. As long as I don't eat or smell food first thing in the morning, I only have to make a couple trips to the bathroom. Dr. Sawyers said it usually stops after the first trimester, and I certainly hope he's right. So, to answer your question, I'd love to get something to eat. We don't have to be in court until this afternoon, so we could stop at Huggy's and get a burger or something, if you want."  
"As long as he's not serving breakfast still, anything sounds good. Let's go. I'll leave a message with Charlie and let him know where we'll be."  
The rest of the day passed quietly as both women testified at the hearing for Jamie Stallings. Jamie had been arrested for public indecency, after flashing unsuspecting shoppers at the local mall. Unfortunately, one of the shoppers was married to the deacon of a large church, who happened to be close friends with the Commissioner. Since this wasn't Jamie's first offense, the Commissioner had put pressure on the District Attorney to throw the proverbial book at him. Naturally, Jamie's exuberant public defender had demanded a psychological exam of his client before any charges could be addressed. Tracy and Micki spent several days talking to Jamie and concluded that the defendant was relatively harmless, as long as he took his meds. They recommended a short stay at Cabrillo state, then a long period of intense supervision in another county. The Commissioner wasn't completely satisfied, but conceded that the over crowded jails in Bay City wasn't the best place for Jamie Stallings. The promise that he would stay far away from the mall, and from the deacon's wife, was the only thing that kept Jamie out of jail. By the end of the day, Jamie was safely ensconced at Cabrillo state and everyone concerned was happy, with the exception of Jamie, of course. Micki and Tracy went home to their husbands, secure in the knowledge that the malls in Bay City were safe once again.  
The next morning, Tracy sniffed experimentally before venturing out of bed. Apparently, David had learned from the previous morning and hadn't attempted another of his culinary masterpieces. The modest breakfast of cereal, toast and coffee brightened both their moods and the happy couple went off to work. Micki was already at her desk, working on what seemed an endless stream of reports. The day was starting off well when Tracy happened to look at the calendar on their desk. She frowned as she reached over and flipped the pages.  
"What's today?"  
Micki didn't look up from her computer. "It's the sixteenth."  
"Are you sure?"  
Micki looked at her friend. "What do you mean am I sure? Of course I'm sure. Why?"  
Slowly, a huge grin spread across Tracy's face. "I'm late."  
Micki looked perplexed for a moment then the significance of Tracy's statement hit home. She laughed delightedly.  
"You're late? YIPPEEEE!! How late?"  
"By my calculations, I'm over three weeks late. I guess I lost track of the days. I'm never late."  
"Well, what are you waiting for, woman? Call Dr. Sawyers!"  
David Starsky parked the Torino and trotted up the steps to his apartment. Tracy had left a cryptic message for him to come directly home from work and he was curious to see what he would find. He unlocked the door and walked in, looking around carefully. Everything seemed peaceful. He could smell the tantalizing aroma of lasagna cooking in the oven and the table was set with candles and a white tablecloth. As he walked into the kitchen, Tracy came out of their bedroom.  
She smiled brightly. "Hi, honey! I'm glad you're home. Dinner's just about ready if you want to wash up."  
Starsky looked a little perplexed. "Is everything okay, sweetheart? I got your message to come straight home."  
She hugged him and kissed him lovingly. "Everything is fine, Davy. I'm sorry I worried you. I just wanted to make sure you got home in time for dinner. I didn't want the lasagna to sit in the oven too long."  
"Well, I'll just wash up a little then."  
Starsky watched his wife as they ate; still thinking of the message he'd gotten at the station. Something was definitely up, but apparently it wasn't anything serious. He shrugged slightly and relaxed. She would tell him what was on her mind when she was ready, and not before.  
When he was finished eating, Tracy got up and started clearing the table. "Why don't you go sit down in the living room and I'll bring in dessert."  
"OK, do you need some help?"  
"No, I've got it, sweetheart. You go sit down."  
When he was sitting on the couch, Tracy followed a few seconds later. She sat down beside him and handed him a small white box in pink and blue wrapping. He looked at it, confused.  
"What's this? It's not my birthday. Did I miss our anniversary?"  
"No, silly. Open it."  
Starsky glanced at her again then tore open the wrapping and opened the box. A tiny pair of yellow booties was nestled in cotton. Realization dawned slowly and he raised his eyes to meet hers. The smile she'd hidden earlier lit up the whole room.  
"You don't mean-"  
"I didn't want to tell you until I was sure, but Dr. Sawyers worked me in this afternoon. The test confirmed it. I'm pregnant, Davy. We're going to have a baby!"  
Tears of happiness blurred his vision as he took her in his arms. His laugh echoed in the room. "I can't believe it! We're going to have a baby!"  
He moved away slightly. "When are you due?"  
"If the stork comes when he's supposed to, we'll have our baby soon after Micki has hers. I made an appointment with Dr. Sawyers for tomorrow. After he examines me, he'll give me a tentative due date."  
"Tentative?"  
She grinned at him. "Davy, babies come when they're ready. He'll give me a date, but they can come two weeks before or two weeks after. Of course, I hope it's right on time, or before."  
He hugged her again and grinned hugely. "Have you told Hutch and Micki yet?"  
"Micki knows because she was with me, but we thought you would want to tell Hutch yourself."  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Oh, are you feeling okay? Are you up to going out? Do you need to rest? I could tell him in the morning."  
"Davy, I'm pregnant, not sick. I'll be fine, as long as you promise me you won't cook breakfast for a while."  
"You got a deal, babe. I guess I'll be eating breakfast out for a few months."  
She kissed him and gathered up their jackets. He stopped at the front door. "Are you sure you're okay? Are the steps too much for you? We can call and tell them to come over. No, wait, Micki's pregnant, too. Maybe I should just call them."  
She laughed gaily. "Davy, stop it! We're fine. The steps aren't going to hurt either one of us. Now let's go."  
After the first three miles, Tracy finally convinced her husband that it was safe to drive over twenty miles an hour, and they arrived at Venice place right after dark. Starsky parked the Torino and rushed around to the other side to open the door for his wife. He held her arm as they walked up the stairs to Hutch's apartment. He knocked on the door and waited, trying unsuccessfully to hide his smile.  
Hutch answered on the first knock. "Hey, Starsk, what's up? Micki said you might stop by."  
Unable to contain himself any longer, Starsky blurted out his news. "I'm going to have a baby! No, wait, I'm going to have a daddy. No, that's not right, either. I'm going to be a daddy!"  
Hutch laughed and threw his arms around his friend. "Congratulations, dad! Although, I would have given anything to see you have a baby."  
"Very funny, Blondie. It looks like the stork is going to be really busy before long."  
Hutch ushered them all into the living room and cast a mock reproving glance at his wife. "I guess you knew about this?"  
Micki kissed him on the cheek. "Guilty as charged, sir. But we knew Davy would want to tell you himself. I'm glad they finally got here, though. I don't know if I could have lasted much longer."  
Hutch took two bottles of beer and two sparkling grape sodas out of the refrigerator and handed them out.   
"Here's to the next generation of Starsky's and Hutch's. The world will never be the same again."  
Word spread around Parker Center like wildfire and before long, everyone knew about the pending blessed events. Micki and Tracy were transferred to desk duty and soon settled down into their new routines. Doctor's appointments were scheduled so the father's to be could accompany their wives. For weeks afterward, the entire force walked around with silly grins on their faces, clapping each other on the back as they passed in the hall. Even Dobey wore an expression of quiet pride. "His boys" had finally settled down and would soon experience the joys of fatherhood. And as he remarked to Edith, neither mother to be had protested when he took them off the active duty roster and kept them close to home.  
The four detectives spent most of their off duty hours together, making plans for their babies' arrival. Foremost in their minds were their homes. The small apartments were fine when they were bachelors, and newlyweds, but they knew that more space would be needed with the new additions to their families.   
One night, after dinner, Hutch waved his hand around his Venice Place apartment. "I don't see how we're going to fit a crib, a bassinet, and all the other stuff a baby needs in here. It'll be so crowded that you won't be able to walk without tripping over something."  
Starsky nodded. "I know what you mean. I was saying the same thing about our place. It'll be big enough for a while, but the baby's going to need a room of its own eventually. Even if I wanted to add on, there's no place to go."  
Tracy laid her hand on her husband's. "We've got plenty of time to decide what we're going to do. The baby isn't due for another four months. We don't want to make any hasty decisions. That apartment has been your home for years, and it was our first home as a couple. We'll figure out what to do, I promise."  
Starsky pulled his wife closer to him. "My home is with you, and our baby. I'm just saying that I think we should start looking for a bigger place. Moving is hard enough, and I don't want you trying to pack and move furniture around when you're too far along."  
Micki nodded. "I agree with Davy. Why don't we start looking through the paper and if we find anything that sounds promising, we'll check it out. I'd love to find something close to each other, and if we take our time, I'm sure we'll find something we like."  
Hutch agreed. "That sounds like a plan to me. And I know we'll have plenty of help if we do end up moving."  
Tracy winked at her husband. "Then it's settled. We'll start going over the paper in the morning, while you and Hutch are in your meeting with Senator Cummings. And we can call a few real estate agents, too. The more help we have on this, the better."  
Within the week, the two women had a list of possible homes to visit, carefully listing all the salient points of each one. They were waiting for their husbands to log out when a middle aged man in a suit came through the Task Force's main office door.  
He looked around uncertainly. "I'm looking for a Mick Ellis?"  
Micki shot a glance at Tracy then stood up. "I'm Micki Ellis Hutchinson. May I help you?"  
The stranger handed her a card. "My name is Arnold Floyd. I'm an attorney with the firm of Bryant, Hunter, and Floyd. I'd like a moment of your time, if that's possible."  
"Of course, Mr. Floyd, please sit down. Now, what can I do for you?"  
"Mrs. Hutchinson, do you remember a man by the name of William Skeltzer?"  
Micki looked bemused then smiled. "Oh, you mean Bill? He was my next door neighbor when I was growing up. His wife, Joanne, was always baking cookies for us and she sort of kept an eye on us when my mom was working. They're both wonderful people."  
"That's right. I've been their attorney for almost twenty-five years and he always held a special place in his heart for you. You may not have realized it, but he kept a close eye on your career and was very proud of your accomplishments. I'm sorry to have to inform you, but Mr. Skeltzer passed away a few weeks ago, of natural causes."  
"Oh, that's too bad. I remember that he was a quiet man, but he was always around to help if we were trying to build a playhouse, or if mom needed something fixed. He retired right after we graduated high school."  
"Yes, he was seventy-five when he passed away. Joanne is almost seventy now, and her health is failing, so she's moving to Arizona to be with her daughter, which brings me to why I'm here."  
Micki motioned for him to continue then nodded at Tracy. "Oh, I'm sorry; this is my partner and best friend, Tracy Starsky. We grew up together, so she knew Bill and Joanne, also."  
Mr. Floyd consulted the papers he was carrying and nodded. "Your maiden name was Edwards, correct? I'm glad you're here, because this concerns you also. Joanne spoke favorably of you and said that I might find you two together. Anyway, Bill left a will and it was read just three days ago. He left a modest estate, and naturally, most of it went to his wife and two children. But, there was also a bequest to the both of you."  
Micki and Tracy exchanged surprised looks. "Are you serious? That's quite a surprise. I haven't seen Bill or Joanne for almost two years."  
"Nevertheless, you were mentioned in his will. Are you aware that he owned some property outside of Bay City?"  
Micki shook her head briefly. "No, I wasn't. I always remember them living next door to my mom."  
"It's a small piece of real estate, to be honest, but in excellent condition, and in a prime location. There's a duplex with approximately five acres of land, including timber and a small pond. He originally purchased it for his children, and they did live there for several years. However, they've been living in Arizona for quite a while now and are established in their communities. He bequeathed the property to you, with the stipulation that his children agreed. They've assured me that they have no desire to move back to California, and have no intentions of contesting the will. You will share joint ownership in the property. You can live in it, sell it, or do whatever you wish. If I may speak candidly, though, Joanne spoke of how close you were when you were children, and hopes that you will decide to keep it. I'm sure she'll be very happy when I tell her that you are married, and if I may say so, expecting. So, if you're in agreement, I'll get started on the paperwork and transfer the deed to you within the week."  
Micki leaned back in her chair. "This is very sudden, Mr. Floyd. If you don't mind, we'd like to discuss it with our husbands, and maybe take a look at the property. Would it be all right if we got in touch with you in a couple of days?"  
"Of course, Mrs. Hutchinson, I know this has come as quite a shock. I'll give you the keys, and the specifications on the property and you can view it whenever you like. If you'd like to have an attorney look everything over, feel free. I'll be in town for another week then I'll be leaving for Arizona to complete the paperwork for Bill's children. My number is on the card. Please give me a call when you reach a decision."  
"You'll hear from me before you leave, Mr. Floyd."  
He stood up and shook hands with the two women. "I'll notify my secretary that you'll be calling. If I'm in a meeting, you can leave a message with her. Good day, ladies."  
Micki watched him go then sat back down. "I can't believe this is happening. He was a kind, gentle man, and Joanne was like a grandmother to us, remember? We kind of lost touch after we made detective, but mom always kept me filled in on what was going on. She said they were spending a lot of time with their daughter, but I don't think she knew why."  
"I remember how good her kitchen always smelled and how he always found a few boards to help us when we were building one of our great projects. I'm glad Joanne's going to be with her kids. They were already in college by the time we went to grade school, but I remember they were really nice to us. So, what do you think? Should we tell the guys and take a look at the property?"  
"Sure, why not? This just might be the answer to our prayers."  
"They should be here soon. I can't wait to see what it looks like."  
Tracy studied the map as Starsky turned on the small country road. She pointed out the front window.  
"It should be down that road about half a mile. Then there's a blacktop that goes right up to the duplex."  
Micki looked around happily. "I love it out here! It's not that far from the city, but it's quiet and peaceful."  
Starsky nodded. "And it's private. That's a far cry from living in the city."  
Hutch was dividing his attention between the papers in his hand and the scenery. "The taxes on the place are a little high, but we won't have a mortgage to worry about, so I don't think that will be a problem. From the looks of the assessment, the house is in good condition and the utilities are low."  
Micki scooted forward and looked between Starsky and Tracy's shoulders. "We should see the house any time now."  
The road curved slightly to the left and the house came into view. Starsky stopped the Torino and threw the gear shift in park. All four detectives stared ahead.  
The duplex sat in the middle of the property, with tall trees on each side. The blacktop forked in two directions, making a circle drive around the house. Each side of the duplex had a two-car garage, with ample space to turn around. The house was painted white with sky blue shutters and trim. What Floyd had termed a duplex was actually two separate homes joined by a long foyer. The green lawn rolled gently around the homes and disappeared. A white rail fence bordered the front of the property.  
As they climbed out of the car, Hutch pointed to the west. "The pond is back that way, in those trees. The fence goes around the whole place, according to the plans."  
Starsky grinned. "Is the pond stocked?"  
Hutch patted his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Gordo, but no, it isn't stocked. But if this works out and you're a good boy, we'll see what we can do."  
The brunet put a hand over his heart. "I think I just died and went to Heaven."  
Micki and Tracy shook their heads and laughed. "OK, boys, don't get those waders out of the car yet. We still haven't seen the inside of the house."  
Hutch took the keys out of his pocket and opened the front door of the closest home. The living room was first, brightly lit by two large bay windows. They walked through the door on the right and entered the kitchen.   
Micki turned around slowly, taking in the room. "Now, this is what I call a kitchen."  
The kitchen was twice the size of the one in their small apartment, with a large refrigerator, stove and a plentitude of cabinets. Two small windows were above the double sinks and counter top. The stove and portable dishwasher sat against the opposite wall, and other side opened into a small dining room. Just past the dining room was the master bathroom, with a separate shower and tub, and double vanity. The second door of the bathroom opened to the master bedroom. A short hallway separated the master bedroom from two smaller bedrooms and another bathroom. At the end of the hallway was a door, which led to the outside. Hutch opened the door and smiled at what he saw. Micki stood beside her husband and squeezed his hand.  
The back door opened into a large, enclosed greenhouse. French doors provided the exit to the greenhouse and led to the back yard. Tall oak and pine trees bathed the yard in shade.  
Micki grinned at Tracy and Starsky. "I think I know which house we want."  
Starsky chortled. "No kidding. I don't think we could blast you out of this side with dynamite."  
Tracy smacked her husband on the shoulder. "Quit teasing Ken. Let's go see the other house."  
They walked back to the living room and unlocked the side door. The foyer was lit by small, hanging lamps, and covered in a sturdy carpet. Hutch handed his partner the other set of keys. Starsky unlocked the door and went inside. The interior of the second house was like the first, until they reached the back. Instead of a greenhouse, there was a large den, with a regulation size pool table, which took up half the room. On the other side, close to the large windows and French doors, bookcases lined the wall and there was a large, butcher block table in the center.   
Tracy ran her hand across the dark cherry and smiled at her husband. "This looks like the perfect spot for your model ships, and there'll be plenty of room for a chess board."  
Starsky looked around the room and spread out his hands. "Honey, I'm home."  
Hutch pulled Micki close to him. "Let's call Mr. Floyd."  
Two weeks later, the transfer of the property was complete, and the two couples started packing for their big move. Micki and Tracy scoured local grocery stores and department stores, hunting for the most suitable boxes for their possessions. They divided their time between the two apartments, packing dishes and smaller appliances and marking each box as it was filled. After each kitchen was cleared, they started on the bedrooms, packing clothing according to which season they would be needed.   
Slowly, the rooms were emptied, with stacks of boxes in the middle. One afternoon, as Micki was taking a second look around their tiny kitchen, she happened to glance outside and immediately caught her breath.  
Tracy heard her gasp and rushed from the bathroom, where she was packing towels in yet another box.  
"What's the matter?"  
Micki pointed with a shaky finger. "Please tell me that's not who I think it is." When Tracy came closer, Micki yanked her back. "Don't let him see you!"  
Tracy moved to the side of the window and parted the curtain. "Oh, no! That's Rodney Fellows! How did he find us?"  
"I don't know! Damn it, why did he have to show up now? Everything's been going so good. Why the Hell can't he just leave us alone?"  
Tracy snatched her purse from the counter and handed Micki hers. They took out their guns as Tracy made sure the front door was locked. Micki peered through the curtain again.   
Tracy asked calmly, "What's he doing now?"  
"He's just standing there, looking up at us. Maybe he's not sure he has the right apartment."  
Tracy picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Let me know if he moves." When a voice answered on the other end, Tracy spoke tersely. "This is Tracy Starsky. I need to speak to Captain Dobey, right away. It's an emergency."  
Dobey was on the line seconds later. "Tracy, what's wrong?"  
"We're at Micki's apartment, and Rodney Fellows is standing across the street."  
"Fellows? What the Hell is he doing there?"  
"I don't know, Captain. I have no idea how long he's been there, either. He could be staking out the place to see if we're alone. We need some back up over here, now!"  
"All right, just stay put and I'll get some cars headed that way. Starsky and Hutch left about ten minutes ago. I'll have dispatch radio them and let them know what's going on. Lock the door and don't let anyone in! If he makes his move before we get there, do what ever you have to do to stay safe."  
"All right, but for God's sake, hurry!" She slammed the receiver down and joined Micki at the window. "He's sending some patrol cars and he said David and Ken are already on their way."  
"I hope they get here before Rodney gets brave enough to attack."  
Within a few minutes, they could hear sirens screaming as the squad cars rushed in their direction. Rodney looked over his shoulder as the noise grew louder. He glared up at the window and took out a gun. With one last look, he trotted across the street. At the same moment his feet touched the sidewalk, the Torino squealed around the corner on two wheels. Rodney ducked behind a parked car and started shooting. His dark eyes widened as the car sped toward him without slowing. Throwing the gun in the air, he turned and ran. The two detectives jumped out of the car as soon as it was stopped and gave chase. Rodney was only half a block away when two patrol cars converged from opposite directions, trapping him between them. Suddenly, the ex-pimp was outnumbered and outgunned. He threw his hands up in the air in surrender.   
"Don't shoot! I give up!"  
Starsky holstered his gun and took out his handcuffs. He pushed the felon down on the concrete. "Put your hands behind you, and don't even blink. I'd love a reason to put a slug through the back of your head."  
The brunet shoved his prisoner in the direction of the two patrolmen and followed Hutch as he bounded up the stairs. They stopped at the front door.  
Hutch knocked loudly. "Micki, its Ken! Everything is in control now. You can open the door."  
Micki unlocked the door and threw her arms around Hutch's waist. He held her close and shut the door behind them.   
Starsky drew Tracy close and whispered encouragingly. "It's okay, he's gone. He won't be bothering you any more."  
Micki looked up at her husband. "I couldn't believe it when I saw him standing there! How did he find us, anyway? I thought the Feds were keeping him away from Bay City."  
Hutch shook his head grimly. "I don't know, but you can bet I'm going to find out. We tried to tell them that Fellows couldn't be trusted, but of course they wouldn't listen. If I have to beat it into their pointy little heads, they're going to listen now."  
Micki laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm just glad he's gone."  
Starsky put a finger under Tracy's chin and looked in her eyes. "Are you okay, Sweetheart?"  
She kissed him. "I'm fine, now."  
Starsky kept an arm around her waist and grinned at the two women. "You did good, ladies. You did what you were told to do and let us handle it."  
Micki looked solemnly at him. "We weren't interested in playing the hero, Davy. We weren't going to let him hurt our babies."  
Hutch hugged her tighter. "That's my girls."  
The four detectives drove back to the station so Micki and Tracy could give their statements then went back to their apartments. The day had been an exhausting one for the women and a good night's sleep was what they needed most. All the dishes had been packed, so they stopped at a small restaurant and picked up a light dinner before going home.  
That evening, Micki sat on the couch beside her husband. The image of Rodney standing across the street still haunted her, and she shivered as she thought about what could have happened. Hutch pulled her close and held her, not speaking.   
Micki turned to him and spoke quietly. "I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't gotten here in time. When I saw Rodney, all I could think of was how much I needed you. You know, I've always been the strong one in my family. I took care of myself when mom was at work, and when I got old enough to live on my own, I never wanted help from anyone."  
She laid a hand on her abdomen. "I don't want to be strong anymore. I want someone to take care of me, now."  
Hutch ran his fingers through her long hair. "I'll take care of you, Micki, as long as you'll let me."  
"I love you, Ken. All I want is to be your wife, and a mother to our baby."  
As Hutch predicted, half the precinct volunteered to help the two couples move, offering trucks, vans and small trailers for the biggest pieces of furniture. The weather cooperated by staying clear, and relatively cool. As the last of their belongings disappeared in the back of a truck, Micki took a final look around the apartment..  
She sniffed as her eyes welled with tears. "I'm going to miss this place. It's the first place we made love, remember?"  
Hutch grinned. "I remember that Benton almost had a cow when his men reported that you snuck away from Tracy's apartment and showed up here. When you cornered him later in Dobey's office, I didn't know which one needed protection most: you or him."  
Micki smiled as she thought back. "Well, he should know better than stand in the way of true love. These walls hold a lot of memories."  
Hutch took her hand as he opened the door. "We have a new home and a baby on the way. We'll make new memories, Mick."  
"I know." She followed her husband, glancing back as she shut the door. "Good-bye, home."  
A few miles away, David Starsky sat the keys to his apartment on the counter and turned to his wife. He saw the tears glistening in her eyes and put his arm around her waist.  
"Are you ready to go, babe?"  
She nodded slightly. "I'm going to miss this place. We made love for the first time in that bedroom. I remember how nervous I was that night. I was so scared that you would say no that I almost didn't come."  
Starsky looked at her, astonished. "Are you kidding? I was trying to think of a way to get you here, and when you showed up at my door that night, I thought I was the luckiest man in the world. I still do. We have a new home and a baby on the way. I know it won't always be sunshine and roses, but as long as we're together, we can beat anything that comes our way."  
She smiled radiantly at her husband. "I know. I love you, David Starsky. All I want to be is your wife and a mother to our child. I'd live in a cardboard box as long as you were with me."  
He kissed her then took her hand and led her out the door. She took a last look around the apartment.  
"Good-bye, home."  
The two couples spent the rest of the day unpacking their belongings and sending their helpers in the right direction. Slowly, the two houses began to look like homes. Huggy Bear and half the department, including Dobey, scurried around the property, carrying furniture and boxes to the proper side of the duplex.   
At one point, Dobey turned to Huggy. "It's a good thing they're out in the boonies. We're making so much noise that if they had neighbors, they'd be complaining right about now. I'd hate to explain to the Commissioner why half the police force was cited for disturbing the peace."  
"Don't worry, Marshall. We're so far off the beaten path that we could set off an atom bomb and no one would notice. And if anyone does come to complain, we'll just put them to work. I've never seen so much stuff in all my life! Don't these people ever throw anything away?"  
"You know what they say, Huggy. One man's junk is another man's treasure. Far be it for us to say which is which. We're just here to carry the stuff."  
"Well, I sure hope this is the last time they move. I don't want to do this again any time soon. I don't think my back will ever be the same."  
They stretched their aching muscles and went back to work. Fortunately, with everyone pitching in, everything was unloaded by dark. Some of the volunteers made one last trip to the city, for pizza and beer, while everyone else helped unpack.   
Hutch was supervising the placement of the furniture when he happened to go into the kitchen. His heart jumped to his throat when he saw Micki standing on a chair, putting dishes away in the cabinet. Taking three long strides, he wrapped his arms around his pregnant wife and lifted her off the chair.  
"What do you think you're doing? Don't you know that chair could tip over any minute?"  
Micki yelped as he put her down. "Ken! You scared me to death! I'm just putting some dishes away."  
"Micki, you're pregnant. You're supposed to keep your feet on the ground, not climb on anything that happens to be handy. I'll help you put the stuff away later."  
"This place looks like a cyclone hit it. I'm not going to leave everything sitting in boxes. I won't be able to sleep until some of this is put away."  
He herded her into the living room. "Then put stuff away that you can reach without climbing on the furniture." He gently put her on the couch. "Sit down and tell us where you want this stuff. Don't get up, just point."  
Micki crossed her arms and pouted. Hutch shook his head. "That's not going to work."  
After thinking about it, Micki shrugged slightly then pointed. "I want the couch over there."  
They spent the next hour deciding on the layout of the living room. After the third time, Micki was satisfied with the placement of the couch and directed the men on where to put the remaining furniture.   
Meanwhile, Starsky was directing his squad of volunteers as the other side of the house was filled with furniture and boxes. His precious model ships and the antique chess board Tracy had bought him the previous Christmas was packed carefully in boxes that were clearly marked. He carried those to the den and sat them in the middle of the pool table, safe from harm. As he walked back through the house, he frowned. Tracy had been supervising the unpacking in the kitchen, but had disappeared. He looked around the room, and shook his head in disbelief when he finally saw his wife.   
He cocked his head to one side. At least, I think that's Tracy. The cabinet doors under the sink were open, with two human legs protruding from the interior.   
"Tracy, what are you doing?"  
He heard a muffled "ouch" from under the sink as his wife slowly emerged from the cavity, rubbing her head. Tracy pulled herself up by the edge of the counter and brushed the dust from her shirt.   
"Davy, you startled me! That place is full of cobwebs. I wanted to clean it before I put anything away."  
"Why didn't you call me? It's damp and dusty down there. The last thing you need right now is to catch a cold. Why don't you go help the guys in the front room and I'll finish cleaning under the sink?"  
"I'm not going to catch a cold." She sneezed twice then held up her hand. "That's just the dust. But, if it will make you feel better, I'll see what needs done in the living room. Promise you won't put anything under there until you clean it?"  
"I promise. Now, go! And stay out of trouble, will you?"  
He watched her waddle into the safety of the front room then cast his eyes skyward. "I just don't get it. How can my beautiful, intelligent wife pull such crazy stunts?"  
Finally, all the boxes were unpacked and the furniture properly placed. Both houses were lit up as everyone celebrated the successful completion of the move. As they all gathered in the front room of Micki and Hutch's side of the house, Dobey raised his beer in a toast.  
"Well, it's been a long day, but this place looks great! Here's to Starsky and Tracy, and Hutch and Micki. I now dub this place, the S&amp;H Homestead. May your homes be filled with laughter and joy, and may you weather any storms that come your way together."  
Glasses, and bottles, were raised and voices cheered, "Hear, hear!"


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, the two couples unpacked the remaining boxes and all of the rooms were put in order, except the rooms that were going to be the baby's rooms. Starsky and Hutch wisely left the decorating to their wives, simply saying that they would go along with whatever they wanted. Since the sex of their baby's wouldn't be known until their birth, the two women chose an egg shell white for the walls. They decided they would put trim around the top and add decals and other accents after their children were born.   
After the painting was finished, Micki looked at her friend. "Well, all we need now is the baby furniture."  
The blonde grinned. "I guess that means we go shopping tomorrow."  
Starsky looked over at his friend and winced. "I can hear my credit cards crying now."  
Hutch nodded. "I know what you mean, buddy. Oh well, it can't be helped. No one ever said raising a family was cheap."  
Micki looked innocently at her husband. "If you're worried, you can go with us. Or, you and Davy can go and we'll stay home."  
Hutch looked stricken. "No, that's okay. I'm not sure my nerves can handle shopping in a store filled with pregnant women. You and Tracy can go and have fun."  
When Micki turned and winked at Tracy, Hutch muttered quietly under his breath. "Just don't have too much fun, please."  
The next morning, Tracy pulled her blue and white Ford Galaxy to the curb a block from The Stork's Nest and put the gear shift in park. She looked over at her partner.  
"Well, we should have known we wouldn't find a parking space close to the shop. I wonder if Jerry delivers."  
Micki shook her head. "I don't know, but if he doesn't, we can just let him know which crib we want, and then Davy and Ken can pick it up later."  
Tracy nodded. "That sounds good to me. We can pay for everything all at once then take the bedding with us." She giggled. "I can just see the guys putting the cribs together. I'm sure they didn't cover that in the Academy."  
"Yeah, I think we should make sure we're out of the house when they tackle both cribs."  
The two friends got out of the car and walked slowly down the street. As they passed a small pawn shop, Micki frowned and slowed down, glancing behind her. Tracy watched her curiously.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I might be imagining things, but I'd swear that guy back there had a gun."  
Tracy looked around at the other pedestrians on the street. "What guy?"  
Micki kept going until she was a few doors down then pointed behind her. "There was this guy in the pawn shop back there. He was talking to the clerk behind the counter and I think he had a gun."  
Tracy turned and walked back to the edge of the store. She carefully looked in the window then stepped back.  
"You're right. He's aiming it at the clerk and he doesn't look happy. What do you want to do?"  
Micki looked up and down the street then pointed. "There's a phone booth. I don't know anything about that shop, so there's no guarantee that there's a panic button under the counter. You can't tell anything is wrong from out here, so I doubt anybody's called the cops yet."  
Tracy nodded and crossed the street with Micki right on her heels. She fed the coins into the slot then dialed the number for the station.  
"BCPD, 9th Precinct, this is Sergeant Collins speaking. May I help you?"  
"Charlie, this is Tracy. We're on the corner of 7th and Broadway, and there's a 211 going down at Rae's Pawn Shop. From what we can see, there's only one suspect, but he's armed and there's at least one hostage in the store."  
"OK, Tracy, I'm putting it out on the wire now. Stay on the line, please."  
The two girls waited, dividing their attention between Charlie and the shop. A few minutes later, Charlie came back on the line.  
"Tracy, I've got two cars on the way. They should be there in five minutes. Stand by; I'm going to patch Hutch through."  
Tracy made a face. "He's patching Ken through. How much do you want to bet that they heard the call?"  
Micki sighed and held out her hand. "That's great. Of all the times for them to be in the car. I thought they were going to be at the station all day."  
Before Tracy could answer, Micki heard her husband's voice. "Micki? Where are you?"  
"We're in a phone booth, across the street from the pawn shop."  
"OK, we heard the call. For God's sake, just stay put! Don't get in the middle of this. We're right behind the squad cars."  
"Don't worry. We're not going any where near that shop. The perp is still in there, and so far, we haven't heard any shooting. But you'd better tell them to come in quietly. If that guy hears a siren, he's liable to panic."  
"We'll tell them. Stay where you are and we'll be there shortly."  
Micki heard the click on the other end of the line and hung the receiver back on the hook. She turned to her partner.  
"They're on the way. But what if he decides to make a get away? We can't risk any of these people getting in the middle of a shoot out."  
Tracy looked around thoughtfully then snapped her fingers. "Come on; I've got an idea."  
She led the way across the street, and stopped on the other side of a car that was parked directly in front of the pawn shop. Using a door handle for support, she lowered herself to the street and took out her gun. Micki nodded once in understanding and followed her lead.  
Tracy kept her voice low. "If he comes out before the squad cars get here, we can wing him without endangering ourselves and any passers-by. That is, if he hasn't got an accomplice waiting in one of these cars."  
Micki looked around her. "I don't see anyone that's paying a lot of attention to us. We can't read minds, Trace. We'll just have to keep watch. Back up should be here in a couple more minutes."  
As promised, the two squad cars pulled up to the curb a few car lengths down from the shop. One of the officers that got out of the car was Bryan Mallory, a seasoned officer that knew Micki and Tracy. He nodded once and motioned to let them know he was taking over. Tracy put her gun away and sat down on the pavement. She grinned at her friend.  
"It's easier than getting up and we're still out of the line of fire."  
Micki laughed and sat down beside her. "You've got that right, partner."  
They peeked around the front of the car and watched as the suspect finally exited the shop. He backed out slowly, right into the waiting arms of Brian and his partner. Before he knew what was happening, the unlucky perpetrator was unarmed and his hands were cuffed behind him. The two women slapped their palms together in a high five as Brian put the young thief in the squad car.  
"Are we enjoying the show?"  
Micki ducked her head and winced as she recognized her husband's voice. Grinning sheepishly, she looked up.  
"Hi, Honey. We didn't hear you drive up."  
Two strong hands reached down and helped her to her feet. David Starsky smiled mirthlessly at Tracy as he pulled her up.   
"I thought we told you to stay put. Either somebody moved the phone booth or you've got mighty long arms."  
Tracy gave him her best smile. "We just didn't want him to get away before back up got here. So, we hid behind the car in case he tried to run. We're fine, Davy. He couldn't see us, and we were close enough to get a shot off without anyone getting caught in the cross fire."  
Starsky and Hutch shared a resigned look and shook their heads. Hutch herded his wife toward the Torino.  
"Come on; let's get down to the station so you can write your reports. Then we'll take you home before you manage to find more trouble to get into."  
Micki pointed at the small store. "But, what about the cribs and stuff?"  
Both men glared and replied together. "Tomorrow!"   
An hour later, Micki and Tracy were putting the finishing touches on their report regarding their part in the foiled robbery attempt. Mick sighed as she sent the file to the printer.   
"Thank goodness that's over! I can't believe we've been gone all day and still haven't picked out the cribs. Man, my feet are killing me! It feels like my shoes are on the wrong feet."  
Tracy turned her chair around so she was facing Micki. "It doesn't look like they are. Put them up here where I can see."  
Micki raised her legs and rested her feet on the chair beside Tracy. The blonde looked the small tennis shoes over carefully.  
"Nope, they're on the right feet, but I know how you feel. It feels like my shoes are two sizes too small all of the sudden."  
Micki scooted over in her chair. "Maybe you'll feel better if you put your feet up for a bit."  
Tracy did as she was told and sighed with relief. "Ah, that's much better! But, your shoe's untied. I'm surprised you didn't trip over your shoelaces."  
"Well, if you'd let me take them out like I wanted to, they wouldn't be untied."  
"Micki, you can't wear tennis shoes with no shoe laces. It looks tacky."  
"Tracy, I'm pregnant. I can't even see my feet, let alone tie my shoes. I don't particularly care how I look."  
"Oh, for Heaven's sake, I'll tie it for you. I tried to get you to buy the brown loafers like mine, but you had to have those sneakers. I swear you're worse than David and his Adidas."  
She tried to tie the offending laces, but the gentle swell of her stomach got in the way. In an effort to maneuver, she pulled Micki's shoe closer to her lap. The smaller woman yelped in surprise and held onto her desk to keep from being pulled off her chair.  
"Tracy, watch it! My legs aren't as long as yours."  
Tracy giggled unrepentantly. "Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength. There, now your shoe is tied and you won't fall flat on your face when you get up."  
Micki wiggled her foot experimentally. "Hey, that feels pretty good. It's not too tight. Thanks, partner."  
"Anytime, partner. Now, I wonder where the guys went. I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I want to go home."  
"I think they went down to the commissary to get some fresh coffee. Let's go find them."  
Micki held out her hand and Tracy pulled her gently out of the chair. She stood up and stretched with her hands on her back. Then she walked around Tracy's chair and stood behind her.   
"Ready?"  
Tracy nodded and held onto the desk for support. Micki put both hands on her friend's back and pushed slowly as Tracy rocked forward. The taller woman stood up and smiled over her shoulder.  
"Thanks."  
"Don't mention it."  
The two mothers-to-be walked out of the office in search of their husbands. Micki looked over at her friend.  
"Tell me again why we're doing this?"  
"We wanted kids, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah. Only five more weeks to go."  
Tracy rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. "God help us all."  
A few days later, the two couples went back to The Stork's nest. Starsky and Hutch decided to accompany their wives, if only to keep them out of trouble. By that afternoon, both nurseries were completely furnished, and everything was ready for their baby's arrival. After discussing it with their husbands, Micki and Tracy notified Captain Dobey that they wanted to go on Maternity Leave at the end of the week. Both fathers-to-be breathed a sigh of relief. If their wives were home, they would be less apt to have another adventure.   
One evening, Hutch came home to find his wife in the green house. He stood for a moment, simply looking at her. Micki was humming softly, watering the plants as she moved slowly around the room. The baby she was carrying gave her an awkward grace as she bent her head to smell one of the fragrant plants. Finally, she noticed him watching her.  
"Ken! I didn't hear you come in. Why are you just standing there?"  
He crossed the room and kissed her. "I was just thinking that I had the most beautiful wife in the world."   
She grinned. "Yeah, if you like beached whales, I'm your woman."  
His eyes shone with love as he shook his head. "I don't think I've ever seen you more beautiful."  
She put her arms around his waist. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Sergeant Hutchinson."  
David Starsky opened the front door and called to his wife. "Tracy, I'm home!"  
He heard an unhappy voice coming from the kitchen. "Damn it! I'm in here, Davy!"  
He walked into the room, and tried not to smile at the scene that greeted him. Tracy was standing in the middle of the kitchen, surrounded by dishes lying on the floor.  
"What happened, Sweetheart?"  
"Oh, I can't do anything right! I was trying to get a bowl down from the cabinet, but my stomach got in the way, and everything fell out all at once." She sniffed. "I feel like a water buffalo!"  
Starsky pulled her from the pile of dishes. "You are NOT a water buffalo. I think you're gorgeous."  
She looked at him with tears swimming in her eyes. "You think I'm gorgeous? You don't think I'm ugly?"  
He laughed gently. "I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I also think you have a pretty good case of the baby blues, but that will pass soon enough. Why don't you go sit down and let me take care of dinner? You've been taking care of this house since we moved in, and that's not right. It's time for me to pull my share of the load."  
She wiped her eyes and smiled slightly. "I am kind of tired." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thanks, Davy. You're just what this stressed-out pregnant lady needs."  
He turned her around and kissed the back of her neck. "Go on, woman; get out of my kitchen so I can whip us up something to eat."  
Starsky watched her go then breathed a sigh of relief. "Another crisis averted. Dear God, if these babies don't come soon, I don't think we're going to survive."

Three weeks later

Tracy dried her hands on a towel and answered the phone on the second ring. She listened to the voice on the other end then nodded.  
"OK, Ken, we'll see you in a little while."  
She turned to Micki. "They should be home in an hour or so, and they're bringing dinner."  
Mick sighed. "Thank God! I sure don't feel like cooking after going through all of those boxes. It won't matter if these babies are girls or boys. They'll have enough clothes to last them until they're two years old."  
Tracy surveyed the boxes stacked in the front room. "When Mom said some of her friends had baby clothes we could have, I didn't think she meant this. It looks like we robbed a nursery store."  
"Well, you know what Mom said. Babies go through a lot of clothes in a day's time. The more we have, the less we'll have to buy. Anyway, I think I'll splash some water on my face and wash my hands before the guys get home. We'll get this stuff separated and Davy can carry some of it to your house after dinner."  
Tracy was setting the table when she heard Micki say something from the bathroom. She walked up to the door.  
"What did you say?"  
"I said my water broke!"  
"Well, don't worry about it. I'll get you another- wait a minute. What water?"  
"What water do you think?"  
Tracy's eyes widened. "Oh, no! Are you sure?"  
"Of course I'm sure! I'm soaking wet and I'm not standing in the shower. I think that's a good clue. Could you please get me some dry clothes?"  
Tracy paced around the room, wringing her hands. "OK, Ken will be home in a little while. Oh, no, what if he decides to stop somewhere else on the way?" She rushed back to the bathroom door. "Micki, I'm calling Ken!"  
"Fine, call him! But would you mind getting me some clean clothes first?"  
"What? I can't hear you? Come out of there so I can understand what you're saying."  
"I'm not coming out until you get me some dry clothes! Ohhhh!!"  
"What? What's going on now?"  
The voice from the other side of the door was scathing. "I think it's called a contraction! Now, would you please get me some dry clothes?"  
"Oh, for Heaven's sake! Hang on a minute."  
Tracy ran to Micki's closet and grabbed the first pair of maternity pants that she saw. She flew back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. As soon as Micki opened it, she thrust the pants into her hand. The door shut and everything was quiet. Then she heard her friend's voice again.  
"Wait a minute! These don't match my shirt. Couldn't you find another pair?"  
"Are you nuts? Put them on and get out here, NOW!"  
Micki grumbled and after a few minutes, she emerged from the bathroom. "This looks ridiculous. I'm going to get a different shirt."  
Tracy rolled her eyes as she headed for the phone. Dialing quickly, she started talking as soon as Charlie answered.  
"Charlie, I need to talk to Hutch, right away! Can you put me through to Dobey's office?"  
"Hutch just left, Tracy. I heard him telling Starsky that he called an order in to the Holman House so it would be ready by the time they got there."  
"Oh, wonderful! Well, can you patch me through to their car? I really need to talk to him, now!"  
"Sure, stay on the line and I'll patch you through."  
A few seconds later, she heard Hutch's voice. "Tracy? What's the matter?"  
"Ken you need to come home. The baby's coming!"  
"Which baby?"  
"Your baby! Micki's in labor."  
"Are you sure?"  
"OF COURSE I'M SURE! Her water broke. Forget the food and get home right now!"  
"OK, we're on our way. Have Micki get her suitcase and be ready to go."  
Tracy hung up the phone. "Micki, do you have your suitcase packed? Ken said they're on their way."  
"You know I do. We packed both of them last week. Now, where did I put it? Owww!"  
"Did you have another contraction?"  
Micki glared at her. "Yeah, it's normal to have more than one. How far apart were they?"  
Tracy goggled at her. "You're asking me? How do I know? They're your contractions!"  
"You're supposed to be timing them!"  
"Don't yell at me! I forgot. Besides, I've been too busy calling your husband and getting your dry clothes to keep track." She took a deep breath. "Never mind, we'll start timing them now. Ken should be home in a few minutes. Let's find your suitcase so you'll be ready when he gets here."  
They found Micki's suitcase beside her bed and laid it on the mattress. The two women were going over the contents when they heard footsteps thundering up the sidewalk. Ken Hutchinson burst through the door followed by his partner.  
"Micki, where are you?"  
"We're in here, Ken."  
The blond detective rushed into the bedroom and stopped suddenly when he saw the two women.  
"What are you doing? I thought I told you to be ready to go."  
Micki started putting the items back in her luggage. "I wanted to make sure I had everything. It's OK, Ken. I've only had two contractions and this is my first baby. Dr. Sawyers said I would be in labor for a while. We've got plenty of time."  
Tracy dropped the robe she was holding, and her eyes widened. "Oh, my God, I forgot to call Dr. Sawyers!"  
Micki shook her head. "You don't have to call him. Remember what his nurse said? When we get to the hospital, we go to the admission's desk and they'll notify him."  
Tracy sighed with relief. "Oh, yeah, she did say that. Well, I think we have everything, so are you ready to go?"  
"Hold on a minute. Who's going to call my mom, and my sisters? And we need to call your mom and Dobey, and –"  
Hutch stepped in and picked up the suitcase. He handed it to Starsky and turned to his wife.   
"We'll call them when we get to the hospital! Right now, we need to get going!"  
"Why is everyone in such a rush? And why are you all so excited? I'm the one that's having the baby. Owwww!"  
Tracy looked at her, panic stricken. "You're having another contraction already? That can't be! It's only been a few minutes since the last one."  
Micki's voice raised two octaves. "Tell this baby that!"  
Hutch muttered a curse and fixed his wife with a glare. "That does it! We're going to the hospital! If you don't move right now, I'm going to pick you up and carry you to the car myself."  
Micki picked up her jacket and threw a scathing look at her husband. "You're in real danger right now. If I were you, I'd watch it."  
As Tracy followed her partner out the door, Hutch cast a bewildered look at Starsky.  
"What did I do?"  
The brunet sagely patted his friend on the shoulder. "It's okay, buddy. She'll forgive you in a little while."  
"Forgive me for what?"  
Fortunately for Hutch, Doctor Sawyers was already at the hospital, delivering another baby. When the nurse sent word that Micki had arrived, she was immediately taken to a room to be examined. Dr. Sawyers came in half an hour later.  
"Well, Micki, I think this baby is ready to make an appearance. It seems like you're further along in your labor than I first thought. That's very unusual. The first baby usually takes much longer to deliver. Are you sure your labor started right before you came to the hospital?"  
"Why does everybody keep asking me if I'm sure? I was in the bathroom when my water broke. I had a contraction right after that. Tracy called Ken then we came to the hospital."  
Dr. Sawyers rubbed his chin. "And you didn't have any lower back pain before that, or any abdominal pain?"  
Micki looked pensive. "Well, I did have indigestion, but I just thought it was something I ate. Everything gives me indigestion these days."  
Sawyers smiled. "Well, the indigestion was probably the onset of labor. The good news is this baby should be here in a few hours. David and Tracy, why don't you make yourselves comfortable in the waiting room down the hall? There's a phone in the room if you want to let Micki's family know she's in labor. Ken you can stay with your wife until we take her to the delivery room. The nurse will be checking her progress and I'll stop in from time to time."  
He walked to the door then turned back and smiled. "Relax everybody, you're in good hands. We're going to have a baby tonight."  
Micki's labor progressed as the day wore on. Tracy notified her family and they all stopped in periodically to give her encouragement and wish her well. Through it all, Hutch stayed by her side and reminded himself often that birth was a natural process and had been going on since the beginning of time. As promised, the nurse kept a close eye on Micki's labor and Dr. Sawyers dropped in to check her progress.   
After examining her again, he smiled at both expectant parents. "Well, you're coming along nicely, Micki. I don't think it will be long now. I'm going to notify the delivery room staff and have them stand by. I'll check on you again in about thirty minutes." He patted them both on the shoulder. "Keep up the good work, you two."  
Hutch sighed with trepidation as he watched the doctor leave then turned back to Micki. He soaked a washcloth in cool water then wrung it out. He mopped his face then gently wiped Micki's with the comforting cloth.  
"Did you hear that, Mick? Dr. Sawyers said it's almost over." Blue eyes rolled skyward. "Thank God."  
Micki licked her dry lips. "It won't be soon enough for me."  
She squeezed her eyes shut as another contraction washed over her. Hutch tried not to wince as she caught his hand in a vise-like grip.  
"Easy, Micki. Breathe through it like we learned. Look at me, Mick. It will help if you focus."  
The middle finger of her left hand rose up as she snarled, "Focus on this!"  
Hutch blinked. "That's okay, we'll focus later. Is there anything I can get you?"  
"How about an epidural?"  
"I thought we were going for natural childbirth."  
Green eyes blazed at him. "Change places with me and we'll go for natural childbirth. I want an epidural!"  
Hutch scooted his chair back and reached for the call button. "I'll tell the nurse."  
Finally, Dr. Sawyers ordered Micki taken to the delivery room. Hutch bent down and kissed his wife on her forehead.  
"I'll see you in a little while, Micki. I love you."  
"Go. Away."  
Hutch straightened up, baffled. Dr. Sawyers smiled and patted him on the shoulder again.   
"It's nothing personal, Ken. It will all be over soon then she'll forgive you."  
The bewildered father-to-be spread his hands, confused. "Forgive me for what?"  
Micki was prepped for delivery then given the epidural. The relief from the pain of labor was immediate as she prepared for her baby's arrival. Dr. Sawyer walked into the room, clad in surgical scrubs. He studied the fetal monitor carefully.  
"Your baby is doing well, Micki. The heartbeat is good and strong. Are you ready to meet your son or daughter?"  
"I was ready three months ago, Doc."  
Dr. Sawyers laughed. "Then let's have us a baby. When I tell you, I want you to start pushing with each contraction."  
Micki took a deep breath. "OK."  
Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Sawyers grinned at Micki. "I can see the head. Now, push as hard as you can. That's it, push!"  
Micki strained with every ounce of strength she had. Dr. Sawyers looked down at the small human being in his hands.  
"It's a girl! You have a daughter, Micki."  
Micki laughed as she relaxed on the bed. "Is she okay? Can I see her?"  
He was quiet for a moment as he cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a blanket. "Sure. We need to examine her and get her cleaned up then you can hold her for a minute."  
The doctor gave the baby girl to his nurse, and she carried her to the small table across the room. Dr. Sawyers turned back to Micki.  
"Have you thought of a name?"  
Micki started to answer then paled suddenly. "I don't feel so good."  
One of the nurses saw the blood pooling at the foot of the delivery bed. "Doctor, she's hemorrhaging!"  
Dr. Sawyers started issuing orders calmly and efficiently, working quickly to stop the bleeding.  
"Doctor, her blood pressure is down, to ninety over sixty. Pulse is 120 and thready."  
The doctor increased his efforts, drawing on all of his knowledge and expertise to stem the flow of blood. His concern was evident in his eyes.  
"Come on, Micki. Don't do this. You have a brand new baby girl and a husband that's depending on you."  
After what seemed an eternity, but were actually only a few minutes, the bleeding slowed and then stopped. The nurse sighed with relief.  
"Her blood pressure is rising, one ten over seventy, now one twenty over ninety. Her pulse and respirations are normal now."  
"Thank God. Good work, everybody."  
Seconds later, Micki stirred. "What happened? Doc, what's going on?"  
"You started hemorrhaging but we've got it stopped. You gave us quite a scare, but you're okay now. How do you feel?"  
She laughed shakily. "I'm tired. How's my baby?"  
"She's doing great. She weighs five pounds and twelve ounces. She's tiny, but healthy. If you're up to it, you can hold her for a minute, with the nurse's help. You're too weak right now to hold her by yourself."  
Micki smiled with tears in her eyes when she saw her daughter for the first time. "She's perfect!"  
"Yep, she certainly is. Now, we're going to introduce her to her daddy, and I want you to get some rest. I'm going to keep you in recovery for a while so we can monitor your vital signs. Then we'll get you in a room so you can get some sleep."  
Micki nodded and kissed her baby on the cheek then closed her eyes. Dr. Sawyers took the baby girl from the nurse.  
"Come on, little girl. I know some people that are very anxious to meet you."  
Ken Hutchinson paced around the waiting room for the tenth time, running long fingers through his hair.   
"What's taking so long? I thought he said it the baby was coming."  
Carrie Gentry smiled tolerantly. "Babies come when they come, Ken. Relax. Micki's going to be fine."  
Micki's older sister leaned over to Edith Dobey. "Micki's going to be fine, but if that baby doesn't hurry, I don't know about its dad."  
Edith smiled. "He'll live. As soon as he sees his child, he'll forget all about the waiting."  
Moments later, the door opened and the doctor came in, holding a small bundle in his arms.   
"Ken I have someone that I think you'd like to meet." He pulled back the pink cover. "This is your daughter."  
Hutch's smile went from ear to ear. "It's a girl? Wow, I have a daughter."  
They all gathered around the sleeping baby. Dr. Sawyers looked at the blond. "Would you like to hold her?"  
"Uh, I don't want to drop her."  
The doctor smiled. "Here, I'll show you. Hold her close to you and support her head. There, that's it. Have you thought of a name?"  
Hutch looked down at the tiny figure in his arms. "Yeah, Alison Kay, Ali for short."  
Starsky peeked over Hutch's shoulder. "Welcome to the world, Princess Ali. She looks just like her momma."  
Carrie smiled. "Yep, except for that red hair."  
Hutch looked closer. "Red hair?"  
Carrie touched Ali's head gently. "If that's not red fuzz on the top of her head, I'll kiss you."  
Tracy looked at her unofficial niece and giggled. "Oh, God, a red-headed Micki. Are you in trouble!"  
Hutch laughed then looked at the doctor. "How's Micki?"  
"She's tired, and a little weak, which is understandable. She had us worried for a moment, though."  
"Why? What happened?"  
"She started hemorrhaging after the delivery. It's normal to lose a small amount of blood, but Micki lost almost a pint. But, we got it stopped and now all her vital signs are normal. It could be just a fluke, perhaps a burst blood vessel or something. We'll do some tests later, but she's fine now. You can see her for a few minutes, if you'd like. Then I want her to get some sleep, and I don't want her out of bed for twenty-four hours. She needs to regain her strength."  
Hutch tenderly kissed his daughter on her forehead then handed her back to Dr. Sawyers. He followed the nurse to the recovery room. Micki was lying on her side with her eyes closed.   
She opened them and smiled when he kissed her on the cheek. "Hi! Did you see our baby? Isn't she perfect?"  
"She certainly is. She's just as beautiful as her mother. How are you feeling? Dr. Sawyers told me what happened."  
"I'm fine. Don't worry, Ken. I'm not about to leave my baby and my husband to fend for themselves."  
"I'm glad to hear that. I'm new at this parenting stuff and I can use all the help I can get."  
"That's okay, we can learn together. Are you disappointed that we had a girl?"  
"Are you kidding? She's beautiful, and she's healthy. That's the important thing. I hope she grows up to be just like her mom."  
Micki giggled. "Be careful what you wish for, Ken. You just might get it."  
The nurse came into the room. "Sergeant, your wife needs to rest now. We'll be taking her to a room soon and then you can stay with her."  
Hutch sighed then took Micki's hand. "Well, they're kicking me out. I'll let you rest now. I'll see you in a little while. I love you, Micki Hutchinson."  
"I love you, too, Ken Hutchinson." As he bent down and kissed her, she whispered to him. "We'll have your son next time."  
He grinned. "Well, let's wait until Ali's a little older, okay? I think we've got enough to handle right now." He kissed her again. "Get some sleep."  
Ken Hutchinson stood at the window of the nursery, gazing at his daughter. Ali was sleeping peacefully, the pink blanket wrapped around her like a cocoon. Sleep tight, Ali. Right now, you don't have a care in the world. I'll do my best to keep you safe, if you'll let me. He smiled to himself. But if you're anything like your mom, that won't always be easy.  
He touched the window with the tip of his finger then turned away. Micki had been asleep when he went out for coffee, but they would be waking her soon for breakfast. As he neared her room, he heard her talking loudly to some unfortunate soul and quickened his steps  
"What's going on here? Micki, what's the matter?"  
Micki sat in the middle of her bed, her green eyes flashing. "Ken, this- person won't let me out of bed! I want to see my baby, now!"  
Hutch motioned for the nurse to go. "Mick, you know the doctor said he wanted you to stay in bed for a while. You lost a lot of blood last night. You need to get your strength back before you go traipsing around the hospital. They'll bring Ali here later, so you can feed her."  
She pouted and crossed her arms. "And just how long am I supposed to stay in this bed?"  
Hutch pointed a finger. "Until Dr. Sawyers says you can get out, that's how long. And you can quit pouting now. It's not going to work."  
She flopped back on the pillows. "Well, can I at least have some breakfast? I'm starving."  
"If you think you can survive for a bit longer, they're getting ready to bring the trays in now."  
"OK, I guess I can wait a few minutes. I'll be glad when we can take Ali and go home. I'm already sick of this place."  
He softened his voice and sat down beside her on the bed. "I know. But you need to rest all you can right now. When we go home, you'll have Ali to take care of, and new born babies need a lot of attention."  
She grinned. "I can't wait."  
Tracy's voice piped up from the doorway. "You can't wait for what?"  
Micki laughed and motioned her and Starsky in. "I can't wait to get out of here. They won't let me out of bed, I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday, and I haven't had my morning coffee yet."  
Tracy winked at her husband. "If you're complaining already, I think you'll live. We just stopped to see our niece. She's doing great and she's behaving better than her mother is."  
"She's not even a day old. She doesn't know any better. And I don't think it's fair that everyone gets to see her but me."  
The nurse came in with Micki's breakfast. "You'll get to see your baby as soon as you eat. Doctor Sawyers gave permission for us to leave her with you for a while, as long as you have help. He said you can get out of bed after lunch, but not before."  
Micki looked at the three eager faces standing around her. "Oh, I think I'll have plenty of help."  
The morning passed too quickly as the four gathered in Micki's room, enjoying the new addition to their family. A steady stream of visitors paraded in and out, bearing gifts and cooing over Ali. That afternoon, Micki was finally released from her horizontal prison, and allowed to take a shower under Tracy's watchful eye. With clean clothes on and a full stomach, Micki's spirits improved greatly. She was holding Ali when Dr. Sawyers came in the room.  
"Well, I'm glad to see you're all here. Micki, we've studied your test results, and you're doing fine. I would say that the hemorrhaging was an isolated incident, and you shouldn't have any problems in the future. I'd still like to keep you here one more day, to insure that you're strong enough to take care of Ali. She can stay with you until it's time for bed. Then I want you to get another good night's sleep. You'll need all the energy you can muster when you go home."  
Micki started to protest then looked at her husband. "Well, okay, I guess I can take one more day of confinement. Whatever you say, Dr. Sawyers."  
"Excellent. Trust me; you'll thank me when you get home. I'll stop in tomorrow morning and see how you're doing."  
Hutch stretched and stood up. "Now that we know you're spending another night, I think I'll go home and grab a shower. You and Ali have clothes to wear home, but I don't. Will you be all right for a while?"  
Micki nodded. "Mom's coming over in a little bit, so she can help if I need anything. Go head, I'll be fine."  
Starsky stood up, too. "Don't forget that we came in my car. We'll give you a ride back to the house and you can drive your car back."  
Hutch grinned sheepishly. "That's right, I did forget. Thanks buddy." He kissed Micki. "I won't be long."  
The three detectives walked out of the hospital, with Tracy between the two men.   
"While we're there, I think I'll go over the nursery one more time, just to make sure we have everything."  
Hutch nodded, "That's a good idea. I don't want to leave Micki alone for too long, at least for the first few days. I'll have to go back to work soon, but Dobey left exactly when up to me."  
They were almost to the Torino when Tracy stopped suddenly. Her blue eyes widened as she looked down at the concrete. A puddle of water was growing under her feet.  
"Oh, no! My water just broke!"  
The two men exchanged looks of alarm. In the same instant, they each put a hand under Tracy's elbow and lifted her off the ground. Turning sharply, they marched back into the building, with Tracy between them. They didn't put her down until they were safely in Admissions.   
The receptionist took one look at her wet clothes and calmly asked, "May I have your name and your doctor's name, please?"  
Twenty minutes later, Tracy was in one of the labor rooms, with Starsky at her side. Dr. Sawyers had been called on his car phone, and was on his way back to the hospital. The nurse helped Tracy put on a gown then helped her into bed. She turned to a pale Starsky.  
"The doctor should be here soon, Sergeant. Your wife and baby are doing fine, but I think you need to sit down. We don't want you to faint before she delivers, do we?"  
"No, we don't."  
The nurse smiled. "It's okay, Sergeant. We've delivered hundreds of babies and we haven't lost a father yet. Just sit with your wife and if she goes into labor before Dr. Sawyers gets here, push that button and we'll come running."  
Starsky smiled uncertainly. "Thanks. It's my first baby and we're a little nervous. Oh, sorry, I mean, it's our first baby and I'm a little nervous."  
"I understand, Sergeant. You won't be alone, though. You're in the right place and you're in good hands."  
Dr. Sawyers arrived just as Tracy's contractions started. After he examined her, he turned to Starsky.  
"Well, it looks like we'll have another new addition to the clan tonight. You're keeping me very busy, Tracy."  
Tracy smiled briefly. "Well, you know Micki and I always did things together, Doc. I didn't want her to hog all the attention."  
"Don't worry; we have plenty of nurses to go around. I'll keep checking your progress through the night. I've examined you, and you've dilated to a three. I think it will be a while before anything happens, so I'm going to grab a bite to eat and a shower. I'll be in the hospital if you need me."  
The next few hours were long for the two expectant parents. Tracy's labor slowly intensified, and so did Starsky's apprehensions. On the other hand, Hutch was busy running between Tracy's room and Micki's, keeping his wife updated on her friend's condition, and trying to bolster his partner's confidence.  
"I lived through it, Starsky, and so will you. After you see your baby, all of this will be just a memory."  
Starsky cast a baleful look at his friend. "Oh, that's right. You're an expert on childbirth. After all, Ali is how old now?"  
"Very funny, Starsky." He leaned closer and whispered in Starsky's ear. "Just remember, what ever she says, agree with her. Tracy's usually mellower than Micki, but being in labor is a whole new ballgame. There was a moment when she was in labor that I thought Micki's head was going to spin completely around. But she's back to her old self again, and Tracy will be too, after the baby's born."  
"Gee, thanks, Coach. I'll remember you said that."  
Hutch shrugged and walked to the door. "Don't say I didn't warn you. I'm going to let Micki know what's happening and see if I can keep her quiet a little while longer. I don't think even Dr. Sawyers is brave enough to try to keep her in her room when Tracy goes into delivery."  
"I hope that won't be long. Tell Micki that I said behave."  
Hutch laughed derisively. "Of course she will."  
Several hours later, Tracy's contractions were coming closer, but she hadn't dilated any more. Starsky held his wife's hand, bathed her face with a cool cloth between pains, and prayed silently that it would end soon.  
After one particularly hard contraction, Starsky winced as he felt the bones of his hand grind together.  
"Breathe, Trace. Remember how we did it in La Mas class?" He started panting rapidly, as the instructors had taught them.  
Tracy reached out with one hand, gathered his shirt collar in her fingers and pulled him close so they were eye to eye.  
"It feels better when I don't!"  
Starsky gently, but firmly extricated himself from her hand, coughing slightly as he got his breath back. "OK, we'll try something else. Why don't you picture yourself in a nice, warm pool, totally relaxed? Imagine the pain as waves washing over your body, and disappearing."  
Tracy glared at her husband as another contraction hit. "Why don't you picture yourself going over to that window and jumping out? Imagine yourself disappearing as you fall seven floors!"  
He patted her hand tentatively. "Why don't I just sit here and be quiet?"  
"I think that's a very good idea."  
Three hours later, Tracy was still not making progress. Dr. Sawyers examined her again then looked at the couple. "Tracy, you haven't dilated past four yet, and it's been several hours. The problem is your pelvic bones aren't moving as they should." He held up a hand. "I'm not saying that anything is seriously wrong. I just think we should consider a Caesarean section."  
"But I wanted to have my baby naturally!"  
"Tracy, we do C-sections every day. That doesn't mean you're not normal. I think if we wait too much longer, it could cause your baby distress. You don't want that, do you?"  
"No, of course not. Will I have to be knocked out?"  
"No, we can give you an epidural, like Micki had. You'll be awake, and you'll see your baby as soon as it's born. You'll have to stay in the hospital an extra day, but your baby can stay with you. I don't want to minimize this. You'll have more pain than with a natural birth, and you'll have to take it easy for a few days after you go home. The most serious complication that can occur with a C-section is a pulmonary embolism. But, I think that's highly unlikely with you. You're a young, healthy woman, with no history of serious illness."  
Tracy turned to Starsky. "What do you think?"  
He stroked her cheek. "I think we should listen to the doctor, Sweetheart. He's never steered us wrong before. He wouldn't be suggesting this if it wasn't for the best, for you and our baby."  
She sniffed slightly. "OK, I'll have a C-section. But I want to be awake."  
Dr. Sawyers smiled and patted her hand. "I'll notify my staff and have the nurse prepare you. David, you can tell Ken and Micki what we're going to do. Micki can sit with you in the waiting room, as long as she doesn't tire herself out. The nurse will come in shortly with your shot, Tracy. I'll scrub up and meet you in the delivery room."  
Starsky bent over the bed and kissed Tracy. "I'll see you in a little while, Babe. I love you."  
Tracy looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Davy."  
He tenderly dried her tears. "Sweetheart, you don't have anything to be sorry for! I don't care how you have the baby. All I want is for both of you to be healthy."  
Starsky went to the waiting room, where everyone had gathered once again. Edith Dobey smiled and squeezed his hand.  
"I think we just did this a few hours ago. How are you holding up, David?"  
"I'm fine, but Tracy has to have a C-section. Dr. Sawyers said her bones aren't moving right, or something. She can still be awake, but she'll have to stay in the hospital an extra day."  
Tracy's mom put an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, David. I've known lots of women that had C-sections and they were fine. The good part is if you and Tracy decide to have another baby, she won't have to go into labor at all. They'll just pick a date and take the baby when it's time."  
Micki piped up from her chair. "Well, that's not fair!"  
They all laughed then Starsky turned serious. "She was really disappointed. All this time we thought she'd have a natural childbirth. We didn't have any idea something was wrong until Dr. Sawyers told us."  
Edith smiled encouragingly. "It happens that way sometimes. I'm sure Dr. Sawyers is a capable doctor and knows what he's doing."  
Less than an hour had passed when Dr. Sawyers came into the room, carrying a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.  
"I know you're all anxious to meet this little guy. Congratulations, David. You have a healthy, seven pound twelve ounce baby boy."  
Starsky's grin lit up the whole room. "I have a son? Can I hold him, Doc?"  
The doctor gently put the sleeping child in Starsky's arms, and pulled back the blanket. Starsky saw a miniature image of his own face, crowned by a head of dark curls. Micki stood up long enough to look over his shoulder.  
"That boy is David Starsky made over! There's no way you can deny him, Davy."  
Starsky smiled lovingly at his son then turned to Dr. Sawyers. "How's Tracy?"  
"She's tired and she's going to be very sore, but she's doing well. She's been a real trooper through the whole thing. You can see her in a few minutes, as soon as we've got her settled in a room."  
He looked at the proud father. "Have you picked out a name yet?"  
Starsky nodded. "Kenneth Lucas Starsky." He looked up at Hutch and winked. "We'll call him Lucas, to avoid confusion."  
Hutch looked from the sleeping baby to Starsky, his eyes glistening. "That's quite a son you have there, Dad."  
Dr. Sawyers held out his arms, and Starsky reluctantly released his son. "We need to get Lucas checked out and give him a tour of the nursery. The nurse will bring him to Tracy's room this evening so she can feed him. Oh, by the way, I took the liberty of moving you to the same room as Tracy, Micki. I thought it would be more convenient for everyone if you were together."  
Hutch grinned openly at the doctor. "And it would be easier on your nurses if they didn't have to constantly chase Tracy or Micki down. That's a good idea, Doc."  
Dr. Sawyers grinned back. "I've been a doctor for over twenty years, Ken. I know what battles to fight, and when to surrender gracefully. It was either put them together or risk a mutiny by my whole staff."  
Micki feigned offense. "Now, was that nice?"  
Hutch grinned and motioned for his wife to sit in the wheelchair. "He's being truthful, Mick. After all, he's survived being your doctor for this long. Come on, Mom, it's time you went back to bed."  
Starsky followed the nurse to the recovery room then walked in quietly. Tracy was lying on her back, her eyes closed. She opened them and smiled when she saw him.  
"We have a son, Davy. Did you see him? Isn't he perfect?"  
"He's the most perfect baby I've ever seen. Doc Sawyers said you were a real trooper today. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm still a little disappointed that I couldn't have him naturally, but he was worth every minute of pain. He's as handsome as his father."  
Starsky blushed slightly. "Yeah, well, I hope he's more like his mother than his dad."  
Tracy smiled up at him. "I don't. I happen to think his father is a wonderful, caring man, and I intend to make sure Lucas knows it, too."  
Starsky sat beside his wife and held her hand. "I think his mom is pretty neat, too. I love you, Tracy Starsky."  
"I love you, David Starsky." As her eyes closed, she whispered. "Next time, we'll have a little girl for you to spoil."  
Starsky kissed her as she fell asleep. "And she'll be just as beautiful as her mother. Only, let's wait a while, OK? I don't think my heart can stand another pregnancy too soon."

That evening, when both sets of parents were safely in their room, Harold Dobey stood at the nursery, watching the babies sleep. Edith walked up beside him.  
"What are you thinking about, Harold?"  
He turned and kissed his wife, smiling. "We have a new generation of Starsky's and Hutch's. I was just wondering if the world was ready for that."  
Edith laughed and took her husband's hand. "Ready or not, here they come!"


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, the two couples unpacked the remaining boxes and all of the rooms were put in order, except the rooms that were going to be the baby's rooms. Starsky and Hutch wisely left the decorating to their wives, simply saying that they would go along with whatever they wanted. Since the sex of their baby's wouldn't be known until their birth, the two women chose an egg shell white for the walls. They decided they would put trim around the top and add decals and other accents after their children were born.   
After the painting was finished, Micki looked at her friend. "Well, all we need now is the baby furniture."  
The blonde grinned. "I guess that means we go shopping tomorrow."  
Starsky looked over at his friend and winced. "I can hear my credit cards crying now."  
Hutch nodded. "I know what you mean, buddy. Oh well, it can't be helped. No one ever said raising a family was cheap."  
Micki looked innocently at her husband. "If you're worried, you can go with us. Or, you and Davy can go and we'll stay home."  
Hutch looked stricken. "No, that's okay. I'm not sure my nerves can handle shopping in a store filled with pregnant women. You and Tracy can go and have fun."  
When Micki turned and winked at Tracy, Hutch muttered quietly under his breath. "Just don't have too much fun, please."  
The next morning, Tracy pulled her blue and white Ford Galaxy to the curb a block from The Stork's Nest and put the gear shift in park. She looked over at her partner.  
"Well, we should have known we wouldn't find a parking space close to the shop. I wonder if Jerry delivers."  
Micki shook her head. "I don't know, but if he doesn't, we can just let him know which crib we want, and then Davy and Ken can pick it up later."  
Tracy nodded. "That sounds good to me. We can pay for everything all at once then take the bedding with us." She giggled. "I can just see the guys putting the cribs together. I'm sure they didn't cover that in the Academy."  
"Yeah, I think we should make sure we're out of the house when they tackle both cribs."  
The two friends got out of the car and walked slowly down the street. As they passed a small pawn shop, Micki frowned and slowed down, glancing behind her. Tracy watched her curiously.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I might be imagining things, but I'd swear that guy back there had a gun."  
Tracy looked around at the other pedestrians on the street. "What guy?"  
Micki kept going until she was a few doors down then pointed behind her. "There was this guy in the pawn shop back there. He was talking to the clerk behind the counter and I think he had a gun."  
Tracy turned and walked back to the edge of the store. She carefully looked in the window then stepped back.  
"You're right. He's aiming it at the clerk and he doesn't look happy. What do you want to do?"  
Micki looked up and down the street then pointed. "There's a phone booth. I don't know anything about that shop, so there's no guarantee that there's a panic button under the counter. You can't tell anything is wrong from out here, so I doubt anybody's called the cops yet."  
Tracy nodded and crossed the street with Micki right on her heels. She fed the coins into the slot then dialed the number for the station.  
"BCPD, 9th Precinct, this is Sergeant Collins speaking. May I help you?"  
"Charlie, this is Tracy. We're on the corner of 7th and Broadway, and there's a 211 going down at Rae's Pawn Shop. From what we can see, there's only one suspect, but he's armed and there's at least one hostage in the store."  
"OK, Tracy, I'm putting it out on the wire now. Stay on the line, please."  
The two girls waited, dividing their attention between Charlie and the shop. A few minutes later, Charlie came back on the line.  
"Tracy, I've got two cars on the way. They should be there in five minutes. Stand by; I'm going to patch Hutch through."  
Tracy made a face. "He's patching Ken through. How much do you want to bet that they heard the call?"  
Micki sighed and held out her hand. "That's great. Of all the times for them to be in the car. I thought they were going to be at the station all day."  
Before Tracy could answer, Micki heard her husband's voice. "Micki? Where are you?"  
"We're in a phone booth, across the street from the pawn shop."  
"OK, we heard the call. For God's sake, just stay put! Don't get in the middle of this. We're right behind the squad cars."  
"Don't worry. We're not going any where near that shop. The perp is still in there, and so far, we haven't heard any shooting. But you'd better tell them to come in quietly. If that guy hears a siren, he's liable to panic."  
"We'll tell them. Stay where you are and we'll be there shortly."  
Micki heard the click on the other end of the line and hung the receiver back on the hook. She turned to her partner.  
"They're on the way. But what if he decides to make a get away? We can't risk any of these people getting in the middle of a shoot out."  
Tracy looked around thoughtfully then snapped her fingers. "Come on; I've got an idea."  
She led the way across the street, and stopped on the other side of a car that was parked directly in front of the pawn shop. Using a door handle for support, she lowered herself to the street and took out her gun. Micki nodded once in understanding and followed her lead.  
Tracy kept her voice low. "If he comes out before the squad cars get here, we can wing him without endangering ourselves and any passers-by. That is, if he hasn't got an accomplice waiting in one of these cars."  
Micki looked around her. "I don't see anyone that's paying a lot of attention to us. We can't read minds, Trace. We'll just have to keep watch. Back up should be here in a couple more minutes."  
As promised, the two squad cars pulled up to the curb a few car lengths down from the shop. One of the officers that got out of the car was Bryan Mallory, a seasoned officer that knew Micki and Tracy. He nodded once and motioned to let them know he was taking over. Tracy put her gun away and sat down on the pavement. She grinned at her friend.  
"It's easier than getting up and we're still out of the line of fire."  
Micki laughed and sat down beside her. "You've got that right, partner."  
They peeked around the front of the car and watched as the suspect finally exited the shop. He backed out slowly, right into the waiting arms of Brian and his partner. Before he knew what was happening, the unlucky perpetrator was unarmed and his hands were cuffed behind him. The two women slapped their palms together in a high five as Brian put the young thief in the squad car.  
"Are we enjoying the show?"  
Micki ducked her head and winced as she recognized her husband's voice. Grinning sheepishly, she looked up.  
"Hi, Honey. We didn't hear you drive up."  
Two strong hands reached down and helped her to her feet. David Starsky smiled mirthlessly at Tracy as he pulled her up.   
"I thought we told you to stay put. Either somebody moved the phone booth or you've got mighty long arms."  
Tracy gave him her best smile. "We just didn't want him to get away before back up got here. So, we hid behind the car in case he tried to run. We're fine, Davy. He couldn't see us, and we were close enough to get a shot off without anyone getting caught in the cross fire."  
Starsky and Hutch shared a resigned look and shook their heads. Hutch herded his wife toward the Torino.  
"Come on; let's get down to the station so you can write your reports. Then we'll take you home before you manage to find more trouble to get into."  
Micki pointed at the small store. "But, what about the cribs and stuff?"  
Both men glared and replied together. "Tomorrow!"   
An hour later, Micki and Tracy were putting the finishing touches on their report regarding their part in the foiled robbery attempt. Mick sighed as she sent the file to the printer.   
"Thank goodness that's over! I can't believe we've been gone all day and still haven't picked out the cribs. Man, my feet are killing me! It feels like my shoes are on the wrong feet."  
Tracy turned her chair around so she was facing Micki. "It doesn't look like they are. Put them up here where I can see."  
Micki raised her legs and rested her feet on the chair beside Tracy. The blonde looked the small tennis shoes over carefully.  
"Nope, they're on the right feet, but I know how you feel. It feels like my shoes are two sizes too small all of the sudden."  
Micki scooted over in her chair. "Maybe you'll feel better if you put your feet up for a bit."  
Tracy did as she was told and sighed with relief. "Ah, that's much better! But, your shoe's untied. I'm surprised you didn't trip over your shoelaces."  
"Well, if you'd let me take them out like I wanted to, they wouldn't be untied."  
"Micki, you can't wear tennis shoes with no shoe laces. It looks tacky."  
"Tracy, I'm pregnant. I can't even see my feet, let alone tie my shoes. I don't particularly care how I look."  
"Oh, for Heaven's sake, I'll tie it for you. I tried to get you to buy the brown loafers like mine, but you had to have those sneakers. I swear you're worse than David and his Adidas."  
She tried to tie the offending laces, but the gentle swell of her stomach got in the way. In an effort to maneuver, she pulled Micki's shoe closer to her lap. The smaller woman yelped in surprise and held onto her desk to keep from being pulled off her chair.  
"Tracy, watch it! My legs aren't as long as yours."  
Tracy giggled unrepentantly. "Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength. There, now your shoe is tied and you won't fall flat on your face when you get up."  
Micki wiggled her foot experimentally. "Hey, that feels pretty good. It's not too tight. Thanks, partner."  
"Anytime, partner. Now, I wonder where the guys went. I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I want to go home."  
"I think they went down to the commissary to get some fresh coffee. Let's go find them."  
Micki held out her hand and Tracy pulled her gently out of the chair. She stood up and stretched with her hands on her back. Then she walked around Tracy's chair and stood behind her.   
"Ready?"  
Tracy nodded and held onto the desk for support. Micki put both hands on her friend's back and pushed slowly as Tracy rocked forward. The taller woman stood up and smiled over her shoulder.  
"Thanks."  
"Don't mention it."  
The two mothers-to-be walked out of the office in search of their husbands. Micki looked over at her friend.  
"Tell me again why we're doing this?"  
"We wanted kids, remember?"  
"Oh, yeah. Only five more weeks to go."  
Tracy rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. "God help us all."  
A few days later, the two couples went back to The Stork's nest. Starsky and Hutch decided to accompany their wives, if only to keep them out of trouble. By that afternoon, both nurseries were completely furnished, and everything was ready for their baby's arrival. After discussing it with their husbands, Micki and Tracy notified Captain Dobey that they wanted to go on Maternity Leave at the end of the week. Both fathers-to-be breathed a sigh of relief. If their wives were home, they would be less apt to have another adventure.   
One evening, Hutch came home to find his wife in the green house. He stood for a moment, simply looking at her. Micki was humming softly, watering the plants as she moved slowly around the room. The baby she was carrying gave her an awkward grace as she bent her head to smell one of the fragrant plants. Finally, she noticed him watching her.  
"Ken! I didn't hear you come in. Why are you just standing there?"  
He crossed the room and kissed her. "I was just thinking that I had the most beautiful wife in the world."   
She grinned. "Yeah, if you like beached whales, I'm your woman."  
His eyes shone with love as he shook his head. "I don't think I've ever seen you more beautiful."  
She put her arms around his waist. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Sergeant Hutchinson."  
David Starsky opened the front door and called to his wife. "Tracy, I'm home!"  
He heard an unhappy voice coming from the kitchen. "Damn it! I'm in here, Davy!"  
He walked into the room, and tried not to smile at the scene that greeted him. Tracy was standing in the middle of the kitchen, surrounded by dishes lying on the floor.  
"What happened, Sweetheart?"  
"Oh, I can't do anything right! I was trying to get a bowl down from the cabinet, but my stomach got in the way, and everything fell out all at once." She sniffed. "I feel like a water buffalo!"  
Starsky pulled her from the pile of dishes. "You are NOT a water buffalo. I think you're gorgeous."  
She looked at him with tears swimming in her eyes. "You think I'm gorgeous? You don't think I'm ugly?"  
He laughed gently. "I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I also think you have a pretty good case of the baby blues, but that will pass soon enough. Why don't you go sit down and let me take care of dinner? You've been taking care of this house since we moved in, and that's not right. It's time for me to pull my share of the load."  
She wiped her eyes and smiled slightly. "I am kind of tired." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thanks, Davy. You're just what this stressed-out pregnant lady needs."  
He turned her around and kissed the back of her neck. "Go on, woman; get out of my kitchen so I can whip us up something to eat."  
Starsky watched her go then breathed a sigh of relief. "Another crisis averted. Dear God, if these babies don't come soon, I don't think we're going to survive."

Three weeks later

Tracy dried her hands on a towel and answered the phone on the second ring. She listened to the voice on the other end then nodded.  
"OK, Ken, we'll see you in a little while."  
She turned to Micki. "They should be home in an hour or so, and they're bringing dinner."  
Mick sighed. "Thank God! I sure don't feel like cooking after going through all of those boxes. It won't matter if these babies are girls or boys. They'll have enough clothes to last them until they're two years old."  
Tracy surveyed the boxes stacked in the front room. "When Mom said some of her friends had baby clothes we could have, I didn't think she meant this. It looks like we robbed a nursery store."  
"Well, you know what Mom said. Babies go through a lot of clothes in a day's time. The more we have, the less we'll have to buy. Anyway, I think I'll splash some water on my face and wash my hands before the guys get home. We'll get this stuff separated and Davy can carry some of it to your house after dinner."  
Tracy was setting the table when she heard Micki say something from the bathroom. She walked up to the door.  
"What did you say?"  
"I said my water broke!"  
"Well, don't worry about it. I'll get you another- wait a minute. What water?"  
"What water do you think?"  
Tracy's eyes widened. "Oh, no! Are you sure?"  
"Of course I'm sure! I'm soaking wet and I'm not standing in the shower. I think that's a good clue. Could you please get me some dry clothes?"  
Tracy paced around the room, wringing her hands. "OK, Ken will be home in a little while. Oh, no, what if he decides to stop somewhere else on the way?" She rushed back to the bathroom door. "Micki, I'm calling Ken!"  
"Fine, call him! But would you mind getting me some clean clothes first?"  
"What? I can't hear you? Come out of there so I can understand what you're saying."  
"I'm not coming out until you get me some dry clothes! Ohhhh!!"  
"What? What's going on now?"  
The voice from the other side of the door was scathing. "I think it's called a contraction! Now, would you please get me some dry clothes?"  
"Oh, for Heaven's sake! Hang on a minute."  
Tracy ran to Micki's closet and grabbed the first pair of maternity pants that she saw. She flew back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. As soon as Micki opened it, she thrust the pants into her hand. The door shut and everything was quiet. Then she heard her friend's voice again.  
"Wait a minute! These don't match my shirt. Couldn't you find another pair?"  
"Are you nuts? Put them on and get out here, NOW!"  
Micki grumbled and after a few minutes, she emerged from the bathroom. "This looks ridiculous. I'm going to get a different shirt."  
Tracy rolled her eyes as she headed for the phone. Dialing quickly, she started talking as soon as Charlie answered.  
"Charlie, I need to talk to Hutch, right away! Can you put me through to Dobey's office?"  
"Hutch just left, Tracy. I heard him telling Starsky that he called an order in to the Holman House so it would be ready by the time they got there."  
"Oh, wonderful! Well, can you patch me through to their car? I really need to talk to him, now!"  
"Sure, stay on the line and I'll patch you through."  
A few seconds later, she heard Hutch's voice. "Tracy? What's the matter?"  
"Ken you need to come home. The baby's coming!"  
"Which baby?"  
"Your baby! Micki's in labor."  
"Are you sure?"  
"OF COURSE I'M SURE! Her water broke. Forget the food and get home right now!"  
"OK, we're on our way. Have Micki get her suitcase and be ready to go."  
Tracy hung up the phone. "Micki, do you have your suitcase packed? Ken said they're on their way."  
"You know I do. We packed both of them last week. Now, where did I put it? Owww!"  
"Did you have another contraction?"  
Micki glared at her. "Yeah, it's normal to have more than one. How far apart were they?"  
Tracy goggled at her. "You're asking me? How do I know? They're your contractions!"  
"You're supposed to be timing them!"  
"Don't yell at me! I forgot. Besides, I've been too busy calling your husband and getting your dry clothes to keep track." She took a deep breath. "Never mind, we'll start timing them now. Ken should be home in a few minutes. Let's find your suitcase so you'll be ready when he gets here."  
They found Micki's suitcase beside her bed and laid it on the mattress. The two women were going over the contents when they heard footsteps thundering up the sidewalk. Ken Hutchinson burst through the door followed by his partner.  
"Micki, where are you?"  
"We're in here, Ken."  
The blond detective rushed into the bedroom and stopped suddenly when he saw the two women.  
"What are you doing? I thought I told you to be ready to go."  
Micki started putting the items back in her luggage. "I wanted to make sure I had everything. It's OK, Ken. I've only had two contractions and this is my first baby. Dr. Sawyers said I would be in labor for a while. We've got plenty of time."  
Tracy dropped the robe she was holding, and her eyes widened. "Oh, my God, I forgot to call Dr. Sawyers!"  
Micki shook her head. "You don't have to call him. Remember what his nurse said? When we get to the hospital, we go to the admission's desk and they'll notify him."  
Tracy sighed with relief. "Oh, yeah, she did say that. Well, I think we have everything, so are you ready to go?"  
"Hold on a minute. Who's going to call my mom, and my sisters? And we need to call your mom and Dobey, and –"  
Hutch stepped in and picked up the suitcase. He handed it to Starsky and turned to his wife.   
"We'll call them when we get to the hospital! Right now, we need to get going!"  
"Why is everyone in such a rush? And why are you all so excited? I'm the one that's having the baby. Owwww!"  
Tracy looked at her, panic stricken. "You're having another contraction already? That can't be! It's only been a few minutes since the last one."  
Micki's voice raised two octaves. "Tell this baby that!"  
Hutch muttered a curse and fixed his wife with a glare. "That does it! We're going to the hospital! If you don't move right now, I'm going to pick you up and carry you to the car myself."  
Micki picked up her jacket and threw a scathing look at her husband. "You're in real danger right now. If I were you, I'd watch it."  
As Tracy followed her partner out the door, Hutch cast a bewildered look at Starsky.  
"What did I do?"  
The brunet sagely patted his friend on the shoulder. "It's okay, buddy. She'll forgive you in a little while."  
"Forgive me for what?"  
Fortunately for Hutch, Doctor Sawyers was already at the hospital, delivering another baby. When the nurse sent word that Micki had arrived, she was immediately taken to a room to be examined. Dr. Sawyers came in half an hour later.  
"Well, Micki, I think this baby is ready to make an appearance. It seems like you're further along in your labor than I first thought. That's very unusual. The first baby usually takes much longer to deliver. Are you sure your labor started right before you came to the hospital?"  
"Why does everybody keep asking me if I'm sure? I was in the bathroom when my water broke. I had a contraction right after that. Tracy called Ken then we came to the hospital."  
Dr. Sawyers rubbed his chin. "And you didn't have any lower back pain before that, or any abdominal pain?"  
Micki looked pensive. "Well, I did have indigestion, but I just thought it was something I ate. Everything gives me indigestion these days."  
Sawyers smiled. "Well, the indigestion was probably the onset of labor. The good news is this baby should be here in a few hours. David and Tracy, why don't you make yourselves comfortable in the waiting room down the hall? There's a phone in the room if you want to let Micki's family know she's in labor. Ken you can stay with your wife until we take her to the delivery room. The nurse will be checking her progress and I'll stop in from time to time."  
He walked to the door then turned back and smiled. "Relax everybody, you're in good hands. We're going to have a baby tonight."  
Micki's labor progressed as the day wore on. Tracy notified her family and they all stopped in periodically to give her encouragement and wish her well. Through it all, Hutch stayed by her side and reminded himself often that birth was a natural process and had been going on since the beginning of time. As promised, the nurse kept a close eye on Micki's labor and Dr. Sawyers dropped in to check her progress.   
After examining her again, he smiled at both expectant parents. "Well, you're coming along nicely, Micki. I don't think it will be long now. I'm going to notify the delivery room staff and have them stand by. I'll check on you again in about thirty minutes." He patted them both on the shoulder. "Keep up the good work, you two."  
Hutch sighed with trepidation as he watched the doctor leave then turned back to Micki. He soaked a washcloth in cool water then wrung it out. He mopped his face then gently wiped Micki's with the comforting cloth.  
"Did you hear that, Mick? Dr. Sawyers said it's almost over." Blue eyes rolled skyward. "Thank God."  
Micki licked her dry lips. "It won't be soon enough for me."  
She squeezed her eyes shut as another contraction washed over her. Hutch tried not to wince as she caught his hand in a vise-like grip.  
"Easy, Micki. Breathe through it like we learned. Look at me, Mick. It will help if you focus."  
The middle finger of her left hand rose up as she snarled, "Focus on this!"  
Hutch blinked. "That's okay, we'll focus later. Is there anything I can get you?"  
"How about an epidural?"  
"I thought we were going for natural childbirth."  
Green eyes blazed at him. "Change places with me and we'll go for natural childbirth. I want an epidural!"  
Hutch scooted his chair back and reached for the call button. "I'll tell the nurse."  
Finally, Dr. Sawyers ordered Micki taken to the delivery room. Hutch bent down and kissed his wife on her forehead.  
"I'll see you in a little while, Micki. I love you."  
"Go. Away."  
Hutch straightened up, baffled. Dr. Sawyers smiled and patted him on the shoulder again.   
"It's nothing personal, Ken. It will all be over soon then she'll forgive you."  
The bewildered father-to-be spread his hands, confused. "Forgive me for what?"  
Micki was prepped for delivery then given the epidural. The relief from the pain of labor was immediate as she prepared for her baby's arrival. Dr. Sawyer walked into the room, clad in surgical scrubs. He studied the fetal monitor carefully.  
"Your baby is doing well, Micki. The heartbeat is good and strong. Are you ready to meet your son or daughter?"  
"I was ready three months ago, Doc."  
Dr. Sawyers laughed. "Then let's have us a baby. When I tell you, I want you to start pushing with each contraction."  
Micki took a deep breath. "OK."  
Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Sawyers grinned at Micki. "I can see the head. Now, push as hard as you can. That's it, push!"  
Micki strained with every ounce of strength she had. Dr. Sawyers looked down at the small human being in his hands.  
"It's a girl! You have a daughter, Micki."  
Micki laughed as she relaxed on the bed. "Is she okay? Can I see her?"  
He was quiet for a moment as he cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a blanket. "Sure. We need to examine her and get her cleaned up then you can hold her for a minute."  
The doctor gave the baby girl to his nurse, and she carried her to the small table across the room. Dr. Sawyers turned back to Micki.  
"Have you thought of a name?"  
Micki started to answer then paled suddenly. "I don't feel so good."  
One of the nurses saw the blood pooling at the foot of the delivery bed. "Doctor, she's hemorrhaging!"  
Dr. Sawyers started issuing orders calmly and efficiently, working quickly to stop the bleeding.  
"Doctor, her blood pressure is down, to ninety over sixty. Pulse is 120 and thready."  
The doctor increased his efforts, drawing on all of his knowledge and expertise to stem the flow of blood. His concern was evident in his eyes.  
"Come on, Micki. Don't do this. You have a brand new baby girl and a husband that's depending on you."  
After what seemed an eternity, but were actually only a few minutes, the bleeding slowed and then stopped. The nurse sighed with relief.  
"Her blood pressure is rising, one ten over seventy, now one twenty over ninety. Her pulse and respirations are normal now."  
"Thank God. Good work, everybody."  
Seconds later, Micki stirred. "What happened? Doc, what's going on?"  
"You started hemorrhaging but we've got it stopped. You gave us quite a scare, but you're okay now. How do you feel?"  
She laughed shakily. "I'm tired. How's my baby?"  
"She's doing great. She weighs five pounds and twelve ounces. She's tiny, but healthy. If you're up to it, you can hold her for a minute, with the nurse's help. You're too weak right now to hold her by yourself."  
Micki smiled with tears in her eyes when she saw her daughter for the first time. "She's perfect!"  
"Yep, she certainly is. Now, we're going to introduce her to her daddy, and I want you to get some rest. I'm going to keep you in recovery for a while so we can monitor your vital signs. Then we'll get you in a room so you can get some sleep."  
Micki nodded and kissed her baby on the cheek then closed her eyes. Dr. Sawyers took the baby girl from the nurse.  
"Come on, little girl. I know some people that are very anxious to meet you."  
Ken Hutchinson paced around the waiting room for the tenth time, running long fingers through his hair.   
"What's taking so long? I thought he said it the baby was coming."  
Carrie Gentry smiled tolerantly. "Babies come when they come, Ken. Relax. Micki's going to be fine."  
Micki's older sister leaned over to Edith Dobey. "Micki's going to be fine, but if that baby doesn't hurry, I don't know about its dad."  
Edith smiled. "He'll live. As soon as he sees his child, he'll forget all about the waiting."  
Moments later, the door opened and the doctor came in, holding a small bundle in his arms.   
"Ken I have someone that I think you'd like to meet." He pulled back the pink cover. "This is your daughter."  
Hutch's smile went from ear to ear. "It's a girl? Wow, I have a daughter."  
They all gathered around the sleeping baby. Dr. Sawyers looked at the blond. "Would you like to hold her?"  
"Uh, I don't want to drop her."  
The doctor smiled. "Here, I'll show you. Hold her close to you and support her head. There, that's it. Have you thought of a name?"  
Hutch looked down at the tiny figure in his arms. "Yeah, Alison Kay, Ali for short."  
Starsky peeked over Hutch's shoulder. "Welcome to the world, Princess Ali. She looks just like her momma."  
Carrie smiled. "Yep, except for that red hair."  
Hutch looked closer. "Red hair?"  
Carrie touched Ali's head gently. "If that's not red fuzz on the top of her head, I'll kiss you."  
Tracy looked at her unofficial niece and giggled. "Oh, God, a red-headed Micki. Are you in trouble!"  
Hutch laughed then looked at the doctor. "How's Micki?"  
"She's tired, and a little weak, which is understandable. She had us worried for a moment, though."  
"Why? What happened?"  
"She started hemorrhaging after the delivery. It's normal to lose a small amount of blood, but Micki lost almost a pint. But, we got it stopped and now all her vital signs are normal. It could be just a fluke, perhaps a burst blood vessel or something. We'll do some tests later, but she's fine now. You can see her for a few minutes, if you'd like. Then I want her to get some sleep, and I don't want her out of bed for twenty-four hours. She needs to regain her strength."  
Hutch tenderly kissed his daughter on her forehead then handed her back to Dr. Sawyers. He followed the nurse to the recovery room. Micki was lying on her side with her eyes closed.   
She opened them and smiled when he kissed her on the cheek. "Hi! Did you see our baby? Isn't she perfect?"  
"She certainly is. She's just as beautiful as her mother. How are you feeling? Dr. Sawyers told me what happened."  
"I'm fine. Don't worry, Ken. I'm not about to leave my baby and my husband to fend for themselves."  
"I'm glad to hear that. I'm new at this parenting stuff and I can use all the help I can get."  
"That's okay, we can learn together. Are you disappointed that we had a girl?"  
"Are you kidding? She's beautiful, and she's healthy. That's the important thing. I hope she grows up to be just like her mom."  
Micki giggled. "Be careful what you wish for, Ken. You just might get it."  
The nurse came into the room. "Sergeant, your wife needs to rest now. We'll be taking her to a room soon and then you can stay with her."  
Hutch sighed then took Micki's hand. "Well, they're kicking me out. I'll let you rest now. I'll see you in a little while. I love you, Micki Hutchinson."  
"I love you, too, Ken Hutchinson." As he bent down and kissed her, she whispered to him. "We'll have your son next time."  
He grinned. "Well, let's wait until Ali's a little older, okay? I think we've got enough to handle right now." He kissed her again. "Get some sleep."  
Ken Hutchinson stood at the window of the nursery, gazing at his daughter. Ali was sleeping peacefully, the pink blanket wrapped around her like a cocoon. Sleep tight, Ali. Right now, you don't have a care in the world. I'll do my best to keep you safe, if you'll let me. He smiled to himself. But if you're anything like your mom, that won't always be easy.  
He touched the window with the tip of his finger then turned away. Micki had been asleep when he went out for coffee, but they would be waking her soon for breakfast. As he neared her room, he heard her talking loudly to some unfortunate soul and quickened his steps  
"What's going on here? Micki, what's the matter?"  
Micki sat in the middle of her bed, her green eyes flashing. "Ken, this- person won't let me out of bed! I want to see my baby, now!"  
Hutch motioned for the nurse to go. "Mick, you know the doctor said he wanted you to stay in bed for a while. You lost a lot of blood last night. You need to get your strength back before you go traipsing around the hospital. They'll bring Ali here later, so you can feed her."  
She pouted and crossed her arms. "And just how long am I supposed to stay in this bed?"  
Hutch pointed a finger. "Until Dr. Sawyers says you can get out, that's how long. And you can quit pouting now. It's not going to work."  
She flopped back on the pillows. "Well, can I at least have some breakfast? I'm starving."  
"If you think you can survive for a bit longer, they're getting ready to bring the trays in now."  
"OK, I guess I can wait a few minutes. I'll be glad when we can take Ali and go home. I'm already sick of this place."  
He softened his voice and sat down beside her on the bed. "I know. But you need to rest all you can right now. When we go home, you'll have Ali to take care of, and new born babies need a lot of attention."  
She grinned. "I can't wait."  
Tracy's voice piped up from the doorway. "You can't wait for what?"  
Micki laughed and motioned her and Starsky in. "I can't wait to get out of here. They won't let me out of bed, I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday, and I haven't had my morning coffee yet."  
Tracy winked at her husband. "If you're complaining already, I think you'll live. We just stopped to see our niece. She's doing great and she's behaving better than her mother is."  
"She's not even a day old. She doesn't know any better. And I don't think it's fair that everyone gets to see her but me."  
The nurse came in with Micki's breakfast. "You'll get to see your baby as soon as you eat. Doctor Sawyers gave permission for us to leave her with you for a while, as long as you have help. He said you can get out of bed after lunch, but not before."  
Micki looked at the three eager faces standing around her. "Oh, I think I'll have plenty of help."  
The morning passed too quickly as the four gathered in Micki's room, enjoying the new addition to their family. A steady stream of visitors paraded in and out, bearing gifts and cooing over Ali. That afternoon, Micki was finally released from her horizontal prison, and allowed to take a shower under Tracy's watchful eye. With clean clothes on and a full stomach, Micki's spirits improved greatly. She was holding Ali when Dr. Sawyers came in the room.  
"Well, I'm glad to see you're all here. Micki, we've studied your test results, and you're doing fine. I would say that the hemorrhaging was an isolated incident, and you shouldn't have any problems in the future. I'd still like to keep you here one more day, to insure that you're strong enough to take care of Ali. She can stay with you until it's time for bed. Then I want you to get another good night's sleep. You'll need all the energy you can muster when you go home."  
Micki started to protest then looked at her husband. "Well, okay, I guess I can take one more day of confinement. Whatever you say, Dr. Sawyers."  
"Excellent. Trust me; you'll thank me when you get home. I'll stop in tomorrow morning and see how you're doing."  
Hutch stretched and stood up. "Now that we know you're spending another night, I think I'll go home and grab a shower. You and Ali have clothes to wear home, but I don't. Will you be all right for a while?"  
Micki nodded. "Mom's coming over in a little bit, so she can help if I need anything. Go head, I'll be fine."  
Starsky stood up, too. "Don't forget that we came in my car. We'll give you a ride back to the house and you can drive your car back."  
Hutch grinned sheepishly. "That's right, I did forget. Thanks buddy." He kissed Micki. "I won't be long."  
The three detectives walked out of the hospital, with Tracy between the two men.   
"While we're there, I think I'll go over the nursery one more time, just to make sure we have everything."  
Hutch nodded, "That's a good idea. I don't want to leave Micki alone for too long, at least for the first few days. I'll have to go back to work soon, but Dobey left exactly when up to me."  
They were almost to the Torino when Tracy stopped suddenly. Her blue eyes widened as she looked down at the concrete. A puddle of water was growing under her feet.  
"Oh, no! My water just broke!"  
The two men exchanged looks of alarm. In the same instant, they each put a hand under Tracy's elbow and lifted her off the ground. Turning sharply, they marched back into the building, with Tracy between them. They didn't put her down until they were safely in Admissions.   
The receptionist took one look at her wet clothes and calmly asked, "May I have your name and your doctor's name, please?"  
Twenty minutes later, Tracy was in one of the labor rooms, with Starsky at her side. Dr. Sawyers had been called on his car phone, and was on his way back to the hospital. The nurse helped Tracy put on a gown then helped her into bed. She turned to a pale Starsky.  
"The doctor should be here soon, Sergeant. Your wife and baby are doing fine, but I think you need to sit down. We don't want you to faint before she delivers, do we?"  
"No, we don't."  
The nurse smiled. "It's okay, Sergeant. We've delivered hundreds of babies and we haven't lost a father yet. Just sit with your wife and if she goes into labor before Dr. Sawyers gets here, push that button and we'll come running."  
Starsky smiled uncertainly. "Thanks. It's my first baby and we're a little nervous. Oh, sorry, I mean, it's our first baby and I'm a little nervous."  
"I understand, Sergeant. You won't be alone, though. You're in the right place and you're in good hands."  
Dr. Sawyers arrived just as Tracy's contractions started. After he examined her, he turned to Starsky.  
"Well, it looks like we'll have another new addition to the clan tonight. You're keeping me very busy, Tracy."  
Tracy smiled briefly. "Well, you know Micki and I always did things together, Doc. I didn't want her to hog all the attention."  
"Don't worry; we have plenty of nurses to go around. I'll keep checking your progress through the night. I've examined you, and you've dilated to a three. I think it will be a while before anything happens, so I'm going to grab a bite to eat and a shower. I'll be in the hospital if you need me."  
The next few hours were long for the two expectant parents. Tracy's labor slowly intensified, and so did Starsky's apprehensions. On the other hand, Hutch was busy running between Tracy's room and Micki's, keeping his wife updated on her friend's condition, and trying to bolster his partner's confidence.  
"I lived through it, Starsky, and so will you. After you see your baby, all of this will be just a memory."  
Starsky cast a baleful look at his friend. "Oh, that's right. You're an expert on childbirth. After all, Ali is how old now?"  
"Very funny, Starsky." He leaned closer and whispered in Starsky's ear. "Just remember, what ever she says, agree with her. Tracy's usually mellower than Micki, but being in labor is a whole new ballgame. There was a moment when she was in labor that I thought Micki's head was going to spin completely around. But she's back to her old self again, and Tracy will be too, after the baby's born."  
"Gee, thanks, Coach. I'll remember you said that."  
Hutch shrugged and walked to the door. "Don't say I didn't warn you. I'm going to let Micki know what's happening and see if I can keep her quiet a little while longer. I don't think even Dr. Sawyers is brave enough to try to keep her in her room when Tracy goes into delivery."  
"I hope that won't be long. Tell Micki that I said behave."  
Hutch laughed derisively. "Of course she will."  
Several hours later, Tracy's contractions were coming closer, but she hadn't dilated any more. Starsky held his wife's hand, bathed her face with a cool cloth between pains, and prayed silently that it would end soon.  
After one particularly hard contraction, Starsky winced as he felt the bones of his hand grind together.  
"Breathe, Trace. Remember how we did it in La Mas class?" He started panting rapidly, as the instructors had taught them.  
Tracy reached out with one hand, gathered his shirt collar in her fingers and pulled him close so they were eye to eye.  
"It feels better when I don't!"  
Starsky gently, but firmly extricated himself from her hand, coughing slightly as he got his breath back. "OK, we'll try something else. Why don't you picture yourself in a nice, warm pool, totally relaxed? Imagine the pain as waves washing over your body, and disappearing."  
Tracy glared at her husband as another contraction hit. "Why don't you picture yourself going over to that window and jumping out? Imagine yourself disappearing as you fall seven floors!"  
He patted her hand tentatively. "Why don't I just sit here and be quiet?"  
"I think that's a very good idea."  
Three hours later, Tracy was still not making progress. Dr. Sawyers examined her again then looked at the couple. "Tracy, you haven't dilated past four yet, and it's been several hours. The problem is your pelvic bones aren't moving as they should." He held up a hand. "I'm not saying that anything is seriously wrong. I just think we should consider a Caesarean section."  
"But I wanted to have my baby naturally!"  
"Tracy, we do C-sections every day. That doesn't mean you're not normal. I think if we wait too much longer, it could cause your baby distress. You don't want that, do you?"  
"No, of course not. Will I have to be knocked out?"  
"No, we can give you an epidural, like Micki had. You'll be awake, and you'll see your baby as soon as it's born. You'll have to stay in the hospital an extra day, but your baby can stay with you. I don't want to minimize this. You'll have more pain than with a natural birth, and you'll have to take it easy for a few days after you go home. The most serious complication that can occur with a C-section is a pulmonary embolism. But, I think that's highly unlikely with you. You're a young, healthy woman, with no history of serious illness."  
Tracy turned to Starsky. "What do you think?"  
He stroked her cheek. "I think we should listen to the doctor, Sweetheart. He's never steered us wrong before. He wouldn't be suggesting this if it wasn't for the best, for you and our baby."  
She sniffed slightly. "OK, I'll have a C-section. But I want to be awake."  
Dr. Sawyers smiled and patted her hand. "I'll notify my staff and have the nurse prepare you. David, you can tell Ken and Micki what we're going to do. Micki can sit with you in the waiting room, as long as she doesn't tire herself out. The nurse will come in shortly with your shot, Tracy. I'll scrub up and meet you in the delivery room."  
Starsky bent over the bed and kissed Tracy. "I'll see you in a little while, Babe. I love you."  
Tracy looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Davy."  
He tenderly dried her tears. "Sweetheart, you don't have anything to be sorry for! I don't care how you have the baby. All I want is for both of you to be healthy."  
Starsky went to the waiting room, where everyone had gathered once again. Edith Dobey smiled and squeezed his hand.  
"I think we just did this a few hours ago. How are you holding up, David?"  
"I'm fine, but Tracy has to have a C-section. Dr. Sawyers said her bones aren't moving right, or something. She can still be awake, but she'll have to stay in the hospital an extra day."  
Tracy's mom put an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, David. I've known lots of women that had C-sections and they were fine. The good part is if you and Tracy decide to have another baby, she won't have to go into labor at all. They'll just pick a date and take the baby when it's time."  
Micki piped up from her chair. "Well, that's not fair!"  
They all laughed then Starsky turned serious. "She was really disappointed. All this time we thought she'd have a natural childbirth. We didn't have any idea something was wrong until Dr. Sawyers told us."  
Edith smiled encouragingly. "It happens that way sometimes. I'm sure Dr. Sawyers is a capable doctor and knows what he's doing."  
Less than an hour had passed when Dr. Sawyers came into the room, carrying a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.  
"I know you're all anxious to meet this little guy. Congratulations, David. You have a healthy, seven pound twelve ounce baby boy."  
Starsky's grin lit up the whole room. "I have a son? Can I hold him, Doc?"  
The doctor gently put the sleeping child in Starsky's arms, and pulled back the blanket. Starsky saw a miniature image of his own face, crowned by a head of dark curls. Micki stood up long enough to look over his shoulder.  
"That boy is David Starsky made over! There's no way you can deny him, Davy."  
Starsky smiled lovingly at his son then turned to Dr. Sawyers. "How's Tracy?"  
"She's tired and she's going to be very sore, but she's doing well. She's been a real trooper through the whole thing. You can see her in a few minutes, as soon as we've got her settled in a room."  
He looked at the proud father. "Have you picked out a name yet?"  
Starsky nodded. "Kenneth Lucas Starsky." He looked up at Hutch and winked. "We'll call him Lucas, to avoid confusion."  
Hutch looked from the sleeping baby to Starsky, his eyes glistening. "That's quite a son you have there, Dad."  
Dr. Sawyers held out his arms, and Starsky reluctantly released his son. "We need to get Lucas checked out and give him a tour of the nursery. The nurse will bring him to Tracy's room this evening so she can feed him. Oh, by the way, I took the liberty of moving you to the same room as Tracy, Micki. I thought it would be more convenient for everyone if you were together."  
Hutch grinned openly at the doctor. "And it would be easier on your nurses if they didn't have to constantly chase Tracy or Micki down. That's a good idea, Doc."  
Dr. Sawyers grinned back. "I've been a doctor for over twenty years, Ken. I know what battles to fight, and when to surrender gracefully. It was either put them together or risk a mutiny by my whole staff."  
Micki feigned offense. "Now, was that nice?"  
Hutch grinned and motioned for his wife to sit in the wheelchair. "He's being truthful, Mick. After all, he's survived being your doctor for this long. Come on, Mom, it's time you went back to bed."  
Starsky followed the nurse to the recovery room then walked in quietly. Tracy was lying on her back, her eyes closed. She opened them and smiled when she saw him.  
"We have a son, Davy. Did you see him? Isn't he perfect?"  
"He's the most perfect baby I've ever seen. Doc Sawyers said you were a real trooper today. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm still a little disappointed that I couldn't have him naturally, but he was worth every minute of pain. He's as handsome as his father."  
Starsky blushed slightly. "Yeah, well, I hope he's more like his mother than his dad."  
Tracy smiled up at him. "I don't. I happen to think his father is a wonderful, caring man, and I intend to make sure Lucas knows it, too."  
Starsky sat beside his wife and held her hand. "I think his mom is pretty neat, too. I love you, Tracy Starsky."  
"I love you, David Starsky." As her eyes closed, she whispered. "Next time, we'll have a little girl for you to spoil."  
Starsky kissed her as she fell asleep. "And she'll be just as beautiful as her mother. Only, let's wait a while, OK? I don't think my heart can stand another pregnancy too soon."

That evening, when both sets of parents were safely in their room, Harold Dobey stood at the nursery, watching the babies sleep. Edith walked up beside him.  
"What are you thinking about, Harold?"  
He turned and kissed his wife, smiling. "We have a new generation of Starsky's and Hutch's. I was just wondering if the world was ready for that."  
Edith laughed and took her husband's hand. "Ready or not, here they come!"


End file.
